The Exotic and Unordinary
by Scordatura
Summary: A series of one shots for all of those weird pairings you never really think about or consider. Some are romance, others are weird, and a few are just plain cute. Can be either a serious relationship or an awkward friendship. Anything can happen. Chapter 15: Soothing Paprika with Mint Leaves is up.
1. Sweet Strawberries with Chocolate

This is a series of one-shots about the less usual pairings in Soul Eater. These random fluffs and casual lifestyle shorts are my antidotes for writer's block. I hope you enjoy them.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater is owned by Atsushi Ohkubo. If I owned it, Kid's sanity would be a little questionable…I mean more questionable than it is now…

**1: Sweet Strawberries with Chocolate**

**This Is Not A Date**

In all honesty, she had never given the assassin much thought or consideration. She could have easily filed him into the one part of her brain that disregarded everyone around her. The place where she tried to stick everyone when she knew they wouldn't accept her as a witch. But then everyone had found out what she really was, and over time she began to realize the dark place in the back of her mind for all of the people she never took the time to notice had turned into a vast nothingness.

He had a vulgar tongue one second and a sudden look of unyielding loyalty the next, such a fast switch that it left you dizzy. He had trained his way to the top of the class, picking fights when he could and aiming to win even if there wasn't a fight at all. He had a big mouth that always had some loud bellow of challenge or victory coming out of it.

Most of the time, he overlooked the simple, calm, student life he could have, but Kim wasn't sure he could be normal even if he tried. But even as a meister, he had a better chance of being a normal human than a weapon who could transform their whole body.

But Black Star didn't seem to agree to the clear, blue sky filled with flittering butterflies of a life. He aimed higher than the butterflies and the bright sky; made goals that shocked the impossible and made stupid look like a genius.

Perhaps that's what had provoked Kim to come up to him that day after class, grab him by his wrist and drag him out of the school without any explanation: Seemingly impossible ambitions of a mad man.

-/-\-|-/-\-

They had quite the crowd of people watching as Kim dragged Black Star down the long hallways of the Academy. It wasn't the most typical sight, one of the most keen to get into a fight being dragged away against his will by the usual instigator of quarrels.

The young witch dragged Black Star outside, pulling him relentlessly down the magnificent staircase that stretched before the entrance of the school. The girl's actions were so out of the ordinary to the meister, he dared not say a single word. All he did was study her own hard expression with a puzzled stare as she tugged him down step after step.

When she still hadn't said a word once they reached the bottom and was pulling him down one of the wider streets of the city, he pulled back a fraction, asking, "So, what are you doing?"

"Be quiet and just keep walking."

Pressing his lips together tightly, the assassin glanced back at the Academy, now looming high above their heads. He pondered momentarily if Tsubaki was wondering where he was or if she had heard, maybe even seen him towed away. Either way, he hoped she'd gone home without too much anxiety.

They passed one of the many cafés in Death City, along with antique shops, fancy restaurants, the basketball court and the uninviting alleyway here and there. The two strode up and down the narrow staircases built into the streets, as well as the broad ones, taking two steps at a time.

Black Star stared at the back of Kim's head the whole way, eyebrows scrunching together farther and farther in bewilderment with every step of the journey. He couldn't even begin to fathom where she could be taking him. They never really hung out together, and all the usual shops students from the DWMA visited on a regular basis were all behind them now.

Kim stopped walking when they arrived at one of the pools near the center of the city, though it had been emptied of water and the drains could barely be seen in the midst of all the rust stains. Students could be paid to clean it out, but Black Star didn't think any of them wanted to spend the effort on it.

Perhaps that was it, Black Star thought as Kim released her vice-like grip on his arm and proceeded to gaze at the shabby pool. Maybe she wanted him to complete the task that had been open for months to meisters and weapons. He couldn't think of what might have triggered the sudden decision inside the tanooki witch, but he knew for sure that _he _wasn't going to listen to her. The other residents of Death City had used that pool just as much as him, back when it was still sanitary; why shouldn't they have to fix it up?

"Well, where do you want to go?" Kim inquired in a quiet mutter.

Black Star blinked, turning to his classmate who was staring at her feet, her bangs conveniently concealing her expression. Her first words weren't orders to begin scrubbing all ends of the pool and re-paint everything? Okay, then something was definitely wrong. What exactly did she mean when she asked where he wanted to go?

"Wha…?" Black Star inquired, tilting his head to the side. "Where I want to go?"

"Yeah." The pink haired girl refused to meet his eyes, but he could see her cheeks beginning to take on the color of her hair. She kicked a small pebble into the deserted pool, allowing it to skid across the cracking floor. A few seconds went by, and when Black Star still hadn't said anything, she whipped her head around to look at him and snapped, "Well, pick something to do! I don't have all day."

"Wait, you want to do something with me?" Black Star asked, now looking even more confused.

"Well, it's not a whole matter of _wanting _to," Kim mumbled under her breath, looking away again. "Just hurry up and decide on what you want to do, or I'll forget the whole matter entirely."

"Ah…" Rubbing the back of his head nervously, the assassin looked around, trying to piece together what had gotten into the suddenly generous meister while thinking of ideas for places he'd wanted to go or things he'd been hoping to try soon.

As he turned to his right, back to the slowly growing impatient Kim, he caught something over her shoulder, just a few blocks away. With a small grin forming on his face, he said, "Alright, I've got an idea."

Tentatively grabbing her by the shoulders, Black Star began steering the witch down the street, all the while saying, "Haven't done this for awhile. The last time I had Maka and Soul for company and it was a seriously hot day. It's a little cooler now, but who says you can't eat it during cold weather? It's still delicious either way."

Kim shuffled forward, glancing back at Black Star before seeing what he was talking about. Raising a skeptical eyebrow, she mused, "Ice cream?"

"You said whatever I wanted," Black Star pointed out, releasing Kim once they were in front of the small cart run by an older gentleman that Kim believed was the owner of one of the cafés in Death City; one she had seen Ox working at one time.

"Hey, you two," the older man said, face expressionless as he watched Black Star fish money from his pockets. "Enjoying yourselves this evening?"

"Yeah, a little," Black Star replied distractedly, pulling loose change from his right pocket, flailing about to catch some of the silver coins that were escaping his fingers. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally handed over the money to the man and proceeded to stare at the long list of strange ice cream flavors the man had to offer. All ice cream stands in Death City had the same basic flavors like vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate, but besides that, each had its own list of out-of-the-ordinary choices like lettuce, soy sauce, even soba with wasabi.

However, Black Star ignored the queer varieties and prodded a finger at the more common list, saying, "I'll have two scoops of Charging Chocolate with Violent Vanilla in the middle and the mint and chocolate chip stuff on the top. Oh, and give me two cones stuck together instead of just the one."

The dark haired man didn't seem to give the strange order much thought and began scooping without a word.

Black Star turned to grin at Kim who looked a little disgusted before she too observed the list. Narrowing her eyes, she pointed to the sheet of paper that offered cherry and chive flavor and inquired, "How come you don't take anything from this list? I mean, not that I would, but I thought you were more of someone who would—" At Black Star's strange look, the witch went quiet, feeling her face heat up again.

Black Star smirked and grabbed the globs of ice cream balanced precariously on two large sugar cones the man held out to him. Covering the first scoop of chocolate chips in mint with his mouth, he inhaled the icy treat, sucking up the entire first green and brown ball without so much as a wince from the cold. Swallowing the bite, he said, "I've tried all those flavors of ice cream before and have beat them all. As the victor, I don't need to go back to them for a rematch. I'm too big of a man for that."

Kim nodded once, looking a little dazed before asking the café owner for _one _scoop of strawberry ice cream on _one _cone. She couldn't even begin to imagine what the squid and cinnamon flavor ice cream tasted like.

As she was given her ice cream cone, a pleasant and common pink color, unlike Black Star's mess that was beginning to melt and turn to a multicolored sludge, she could see Black Star watching her again as they thanked the ice cream peddler and walked away down the street. Taking a bite of the cold and sweet dessert, she turned to him with narrowed eyes and asked in a suspicious tone, "What?"

Black Star snorted, looking humored and said, "I should be the one sounding suspicious. Why'd you do this?"

Kim looked back down at her cone, nibbling at the smooth, strawberry cream. "I don't know," she finally answered after a few beats. "It's not even something I should concern myself with but," The witch glanced at him, looking thoughtful as she searched his curious expression. "Every time I see you, you're always picking a fight or lifting all those stupid weights just to get stronger. I rarely see you doing casual things like a regular teenage boy; the only times are probably whenever you're at the basketball court."

Black Star shrugged, nodding as he bit into his last scoop of chocolate ice cream.

"And even then when you're playing basketball, everything's still a contest," Kim mumbled softly, biting at the side of her sugar cone.

"So, you just wanted me to have a peaceful, casual life for just a few moments, like other people?" Black Star inquired, jamming the rest of his ice cream cone into his mouth, crunching into it loudly. "Thaff nife of fyou, buf—"

"Please don't talk like that," Kim interrupted, cringing away from the bulgy cheeked assassin. "And yes, to what you said earlier. Don't take it the wrong way; it's not like I was looking forward to walking around like this, doing whatever you wanted. I just don't like seeing stupid people get so wound up in fighting and training that they completely lose all sense of how to have normal, fun times in their life, that's all."

Black Star gulped harshly, wincing as a stiff piece of cone scraped against the back of his throat, before folding his arms behind his head and grinning widely.

"What?" Kim growled in the same apprehensive voice as before, not looking at the boy but focusing on the little bit of treat she had left.

"It's funny, that's all." Black Star turned, giving the wary eyed girl a smirk. "To think, Kim, also known as The Witch of the Girls' Dormitory, is the softy she tries to get everyone to believe she's not. You act so harsh and soulless, and yet here you are on a date with a guy everyone considers to be one of the most obnoxious in the whole school, but let's face it, they're just not ready for my star powered presence yet."

"Star powered…?" Kim echoed dubiously, before her face took on the complexion of a tomato and she cried indignantly, "This is _not _a date!"

"It isn't?" Black Star raised an eyebrow. "There's no need to be embarrassed by it. I'm the man who'll surpass God! There's nothing that should fluster you about going on a date with a guy like that!"

"Th-This is not a date!" Kim repeated, a little more indignantly this time.

"You sure? I don't go on dates and even _I'm_ feeling the casual couple, walk-around-and-eat-ice-cream, the-guy-walks-the girl-home-at-the-end-of-the-night, atmosphere."

"It's not a date!"

"I'm not so sure… What about if I kiss you? It'd be a date then, right?"

"Just shut up!"

Black Star grinned.

-/-\-|-/-\-

A/N: I've seen this pairing once or twice, but there aren't many, so I thought it'd be interesting to write for it. Also, coming up with ice cream flavors in Death City can get pretty interesting because it's _Death City_! Come on, you know they aren't going to settle for normal.


	2. Plain Curry and Citrus

Disclaimer: Soul Eater is owned by Atsushi Okubo. If I owned it, Giriko would still be around.

**2: Plain Curry and Citrus **

**I Just Want Dinner**

Soul's nose twitched and he fought the urge to sneeze for the umpteenth time. His eyes crossed, glaring down at the irritation disrupting his usual act of breathing normally. The offender brushed against his left nostril again, and he gave an annoyed sigh, dropping the bag of groceries so he could rearrange the contents inside. He was positive if the leaves of the bundle of carrots tickled his nose one more time, he'd whip them into next January for an army of snowmen.

The scythe was walking back to the apartment he shared with Maka and the well-shaped cat that had taken an interest in living there just a few weeks earlier. After he and his partner had once again started up the who's-turn-is-it-to-get-groceries argument, Soul had been crowned loser and sent out to one of Death City's many markets. The boy found it fishy that on the one evening the list looked the longest, Maka seemed keen on winning the fight at all costs to stay home.

Stuffing the carrots into the depths of the bag between the boxes of pasta and a jar of peanut butter, Soul exhaled slowly and stood again. _Whatever Maka's making for dinner had better be good…_

A barely noticeable tug caused him to look down at his pant leg, eyes narrowed a fraction. Much to the weapon's surprise, Kilik Rung's partner, Pot of Thunder, was gripping onto the fabric of his black sweat pants, blue eyes wide with two, pearl sized teardrops near the corners.

Soul looked around, puzzled, before turning his attention back to Thunder. "Uh…hi?" He began awkwardly, and the small child proceeded to try and shake his leg back and forth, her small mouth in a tight frown. Soul crouched down, setting the bag of groceries to the side as he looked into Thunder's distraught face. "What's wrong?"

The young shaman shook her head from side to side and began hopping up and down, stomping her shoes against the cobblestone street.

The scythe opened his mouth in a 'huh' expression before glancing around himself again. "Where's Kilik and Fire?"

That got the short weapon going.

Much to Soul's surprise, Pot of Thunder began feebly pulling the white haired boy's pant leg left and right, closing her eyes tightly. When Soul tried to grab a hold of the student's shoulders, she forcefully butted her head against his leg, sending him off balance so he toppled ungracefully onto his rear end. Before he could get up, Thunder had thrown herself at him in a death grip of a hug, sobbing helplessly.

_What the hell…?_

Soul blinked a few times, attempting to pull himself upright, but when he tried, Thunder only clung to him tighter, like a bur. The older student didn't have the heart to dislodge her, so he uncertainly patted her shoulder, trying to calm the weapon down. He was never the one Fire or Thunder ran to whenever they were upset. It was always Kilik, Maka, or Tsubaki. One time it was Liz, and even she did a better job of acting sympathetic opposed to his robotic way of soothing.

After a few long, crying minutes and the weapon still hadn't released him, Soul asked cautiously, "Are you okay?"

A rapid shake of the head a loud sniff answered that, but Soul didn't exactly have to ask. He didn't even know why he had, and he mentally slapped himself for doing so. "Um…okay…"

Soul tapped his free hand against the cold street, continuing to look around and finding the street suspiciously empty. Looking back at the trembling head of Thunder, he inquired again, "Are Kilik and Fire around this area?"

He'd never heard either of the shaman twins speak before, and he assumed he never would; he guessed the closest thing he would ever get to an actual word or statement was the high, shrill whine Pot of Thunder now released into his shirt.

"Ah… okay, so Pot of Fire and Kilik aren't around." The scythe bit his bottom lip, stuck on what to do next. "So, um… do you know where they are?"

The child shook her head from side to side.

_Ah-hah! So she's lost Kilik and Fire and is upset… _ Soul felt the small sense of accomplishment for figuring out what the problem was. Feeling a little more confident, he pulled himself farther upright and carefully removed the shaman from the fabric of his shirt, now damp from the flood of tears.

Grimacing just a fraction, Soul awkwardly patted Thunder on the head before saying, "Alright, we can find them. It won't be too hard with the two of us, okay?"

The weapon nodded shortly, still looking distressed and Soul stood, looking down the street. "Where did you last see them?"

Pot of Thunder put a paw like hand to her chin, pondering the question for a moment before motioning in the direction Soul had just come from.

"The market?" he inquired, and Thunder nodded quickly. "Okay. We'll find them, so don't worry."

The two began their search, striding in the direction of the market. Soul balanced his bag of groceries under his arm and glanced down at Thunder, deliberately slowing when he saw the poor shaman jumping huge steps just to keep up with his longer ones.

"So, were you guys shopping when you were separated from them?" Soul inquired, uncomfortably shifting the paper bag of food to dislodge the rogue carrot trying to stab him in the ribs.

Beside him, Thunder nodded shortly before releasing a loud sniff.

Soul bowed his head in understanding and continued on, beginning to wonder if maybe Kilik and Fire were searching for the lost Thunder as well. _If only Maka had gotten the groceries … _He thought, exhaling slowly. _Then she could have found them both with her soul perception in no time at all. _

As Soul pondered the idea of going back to the apartment to recruit Maka's help, he felt Thunder brush against the side of his leg briefly. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked down at the younger weapon. "What's up now? Did you see them?"

The earth shaman shook her head no before outstretching her short arms into the air in the scythe's direction.

Soul narrowed his eyes suspiciously, hefting the lumpy sack of groceries onto his right shoulder. "What?"

Thunder shook her arms at Soul, a little impatiently with a determined look on her face. With the way she was reaching up to him expectantly, it was almost as if…

"Wh-What?" Soul exclaimed in a baffled voice. "You want me to carry you?"

Thunder nodded vigorously, looking more eager than the albino haired boy had seen her the whole evening. Releasing an exasperated snort through his nose, Soul crouched down, careful not to let the ingredients for his late dinner fall from the bag and scatter across the street. Thunder leaped into his open arm and Soul straightened, pulling the young child up so she was sitting on his shoulder before continuing onward.

The market still had quite a few residents from Death City when the two weapons and slowly tearing bag of groceries arrived. A few glanced at the strange scene of the boy who was breathing hard from the weight of vegetables, pasta and peanut butter on one shoulder and the young weapon from the DWMA on the other.

Thunder's stomach snarled viciously into his left ear, startling him just as they conveniently walked by a fruit stand loaded high with apples. Soul glanced at Thunder out of the corner of his eye, eyebrows furrowing when he saw the hopeful look on the child's face. "…Fine…"

It was no easy task trying to accumulate the right amount of change from his pocket to pay the fruit vender with a hungry child and sack of food on his shoulders. By the time he did manage to hand over the money and grab the best apple he could find, his headband had been tugged over one eye by Thunder who clung to it with no intentions of letting go.

"Here," he muttered, handing up the apple. "Just give me the core when you're done."

As they continued onward, Soul's feet were beginning to drag with each heavy step. His shoulders were aching, and he just wanted to find a place to sit for the next fifty years. His neck hurt from looking from side to side for Kilik and Thunder's twin. He doubted they were even in the market anymore. They had probably left to search for the missing weapon that sat perched precariously on Soul's shoulder.

Turning to his right and scanning the slowly parting crowd of heads again, he released a deep moan when he failed to spot Kilik for the umpteenth time. "I don't know if they're here…"

Thunder stiffened against his neck, clutching half of her apple close as her eyes began to water. Soul flinched when the shaman began trembling and weeping softly. Gazing around sheepishly, he raised his free hand to pat Thunder on the head. "Hey, if we can't find them tonight, then perhaps tomorrow morning, hm? You can stay with me and Maka; we can call Kilik to see if he went home."

Just when he thought the young weapon was about to stop shaking, Soul gave a cry of alarm when she suddenly dove from his shoulder, almost sending him toppling to the side from the unbalanced weight of the groceries. Half of an apple came flying back at him, colliding with his forehead before bouncing off and rolling away across the cobblestone street. Soul wobbled back onto two feet and held his head with a shocked expression before looking up to see what had sent the shaman shooting from his side.

Among the residents of Death City that milled around the vegetable stands crouched Kilik Rung, arms outstretched with a relieved smile on his face while Fire jumped up and down in excitement beside him. Thunder crashed into the meister, and he wrapped his long, dark arms around her in a tight, protective embrace.

Soul aimed for a smile but only managed a grimace when his left temple began to throb from the fruit projectile of before. Squinting his pulsing eye shut, he watched through his right one as Kilik stood with both twins, happy to be reunited, hugging on his shoulders. Seeing Soul, the meister grinned. "Hey, thanks, man," he murmured, clapping his hand against Soul's when the scythe extended it. "We were just trying to find stuff for dinner when Thunder wandered off. Thanks for finding her and bringing her back."

"Ah, she kind of found me," Soul admitted, giving a nervous chuckle. "She showed me where to go, so…"

"I hope she didn't cause you too much trouble. Do you want to have dinner or something with us, as a thank you?"

"Nah, I'm good," the white haired boy replied, perhaps a little too quickly when he thought of just going home and sleeping. "Maka probably thinks I was kidnapped by a witch or something by now, so I should probably get back home."

"Oh, okay then," Kilik said, smiling sympathetically at him. "Perhaps I can return the favor at school or something. Again, thanks." As Kilik turned with a wave, Thunder leaped from his arm into Soul's chest, wrapping her stubby arms around his neck in a tight hug of appreciation. She stayed like that for awhile until Soul began feeling lightheaded from the lack of air he was receiving and gently passed her back to Kilik. "Yeah, you're welcome…"

When Soul returned home, his head was pounding, his neck was tender from turning side to side, his shoulders and arms were shaking from exhaustion, his feet were burning, he was tired, and he had even managed to lose some mutinous carrots during the whole adventure, not that he really minded losing the orange, edible blades of death.

Naturally his meister knew nothing of this, and a hefty Maka-Chop as well as a shrill scolding was the first thing she did immediately when he entered the door. The scythe hit the ground in a heartbeat, sending vegetables, fruits, boxes and jars skidding in all directions across the floor, irritating Maka even further. Soul remained silent and motionless as she began muttering angrily, picking food off the cold floor with quick jabs. His stomach didn't even growl when the aroma of pasta and a spicy smelling vegetable sauce filled the air. In fact, it wasn't until Black Star tripped and flattened him the next morning (bruising his shoulders even more) he realized he had slept in front of the door the whole night.

-/-\-|-/-\-

A/N: Second little crack pairing of mine. I thought it'd be amusing to have poor Soul trudging all over Death City with Thunder on his shoulders, only to have his head Maka-Chop massacred when he got home.


	3. Bitter Licorice with Cotton Candy

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Fans would be sobbing for some of their favorite characters if I did.

**3: Bitter Licorice with Cotton Candy**

**No Way**

She knew that perhaps if they got close enough to him, they could preserve a peaceful life for themselves for the next thousand or more years. If they claimed they wanted peace, whether it be a lie or not, they could keep their kind from being hunted. Then they would massacre Death City and the demon weapons within.

It hadn't been her plan at all; one of her younger siblings had thought up the idea, much to her surprise and the others had agreed. To the oldest, the plan sounded nice, the beginning of a promising future. It was the risk of being found out she didn't like, so she advised her sisters to keep such foolhardy plans out of their heads. Her siblings ignored the command and at first she had been stung by the sudden betrayal. However, after a few moments of thinking to herself, she decided she wouldn't allow such chancy actions that could destroy their already difficult lives. She would protect her family, including the witches in the realm that weren't related by blood.

Her sisters didn't think much of their oldest sibling disagreeing with them. They continued to plot, ignoring her feeble attempts to disrupt their strategies.

They always used to agree on everything, the oldest sister thought as her siblings whispered in the far off corner of the witches' council room. They fought together, practiced magic together, and kept well under Shibusen's radar together. But now they talked of plans to form a treaty with one of the most important members there. Then she had begun to notice the more they talked of the plan to woo their key to victory, the more their words began sounding more genuine. They talked of their target's strength as well as his naiveté to the witches' treacherous history with Shibusen. The admiration their tones held some days worried her.

After she had spent an afternoon alone, wondering where her sisters had gone, she interrogated them when they returned in the evening. Like she had been dreading, they had been prowling through Death City, watching _him _with their dark eyes and trailing after him like cats, a creature that unfitted them greatly.

They told their oldest sister about what they had decided were his weak points, and how to bend him and convince him the witches should be given a second chance. The oldest witch shook her head with each pleading phrase they sent at her, scolding them again and again about being so careless and unsuspecting about the boy's ways. He was from Shibusen, and he grew up knowing witches were the enemy. He would kill them if he could; she had promised to protect her family.

The siblings grew apart then, not wanting anything to do with one another. Sure, if things got gory, they would have each other's backs. They had to be together if they wanted to do any major damage against their enemies. It was only for the time being while they quarreled that they would be separated.

The oldest sister, bitter yet always keeping an eye on her siblings, was called on by the Frog Witch, Eruka. The long haired witch explained her suspicions that the Snake Witch, Medusa, was plotting something within Shibusen that would put their existence in yet another perilous situation.

Naturally, the young witch was on board within the blink of an eye.

She briefly considered telling her sisters about Medusa's undercover work in Death City, but thought better of it when she saw them murmuring amongst themselves a few days later, once they finally returned after a mysterious leave of absence. She knew exactly where they had been, and by the looks of it, they had shown themselves (in disguise, like the snake witch) to their point of interest.

And with pained eyes, she watched them.

They talked more now, speaking rapidly behind their hands and looking around fearfully as though someone would eavesdrop. They laughed more, laughed like they did in the past, when she'd been the one to make them. When their mouths opened as they giggled, it wasn't a malicious, eager-to-kill sound. It was a grateful, forgiving sound that made her believe they had dropped their original plans altogether.

She knew now that they wouldn't blow the witches' cover by killing the one they watched and now visited everyday. No. They had a reason to keep him alive; he talked to them like they were normal humans, even if they were disguised as such. He made them laugh, and with each visit, the sisters seemed to forget a little more about their horrific past with the Academy and allowed themselves to love him a little more.

The oldest sister preferred their original plan to slaughter Shibusen. She couldn't bear the thought her siblings were going against all traditions of the Witches Realm. They had gone and fallen in love with the enemy, and she was left to hang back, weary and confused about what she should do. Without her siblings, she was just one and would always stay one. One small child that could only squeak and barely fight.

Eruka's plans to thwart Medusa kept her occupied on matters beside her slowly crumbling siblings. Best to have at least one of two threats taken care of.

The Frog Witch and herself tried interrogating Medusa at the end of one of the witches' gatherings. After a spine chilling encounter with the older sorceress, both had trembled in fear and agreed to stay out of Medusa's way. Determination struck them again, and Eruka explained a plan she had been forming ever since Medusa had begun hinting at endangering their lives.

They left for Death City early that evening, hearts throbbing in anticipation, as well as a fraction of fear neither of them would admit to. The sun was just staining the sky, as well as the buildings in the city a pale gold when they arrived, their Soul Protects hiding their true identities, though they avoided civilians either way.

Eruka told the sister that she had been watching Medusa for a few days, hidden in her frog form and knew what routes she took to get back to her temporary base, most likely filled with things the frog didn't even want to graze with thought. The Frog Witch had a good plan, and the younger witch's gaze grew more icy with each step of the strategy.

At first it was only a brief whiff, a fragrance of him the breeze brought to her nostrils, but right as they turned the corner to pass into the alleyway Medusa would soon walk through, she saw him. He was a few blocks away, not walking in her direction but sideways from her to some unknown destination, deep in conversation with another boy and girl. Behind them, two other girls, taller and older looking, followed, deep in their own conversation which appeared to be about the three in front of them, judging by the gestures and exasperated smiles.

The witch's nose twitched and she opened her mouth, hissing a silent noise of distaste through her teeth. Eruka heard and glanced back before spotting the Shibusen children. She too gave a silent intake of breath and took a quick step into the shadows of the alleyway. Her companion wasn't as quick and continued to glare at her sisters' original victim, now trusted ally.

Eruka whispered frantically to her friend to dart out of sight before she was spotted, but the girl didn't move backwards to join the trembling sorceress, but towards the group of students. She shuffled along slowly at first, then a little quicker, striding down the street while a growing rage fueled her every step. She didn't know what her plan was, what she would say or do. All she knew was she had to blame someone for her sisters lack of interest in the safety of their family, and her punching bag to vent through, as well as put all the fault on, was right in front of her.

She stopped across the narrow street from where he was talking, watching his profile go by with a scowl. Neither he nor his friends had glanced over to the opposite side of the street where she stood. They were too immersed in the topic that bounced back and forth between them. She watched his expression go from seemingly emotionless to a brief smirk and wondered for just a fraction of a second if perhaps it was a lie; he was feigning a pleasant smile through cold thoughts.

More fury bubbled within her, and she took another step forward with the thought her own sisters were being played by his peaceful attitude. He was a killer that took the souls of kishin and witches. Sure, his act may be good now with him pretending he was merely another human, but her sisters would see…

As the small witch focused on the boy once more with half closed eyes, she went rigid at the sight of his hair. The three, bold, alabaster lines were a warning in her mind's eye. A warning to people that his gold eyes which held seconds of amusement now would be painted over with an artic glare later. He was a Grim Reaper, and she had no doubts his soul was just as cold as his eyes.

Eruka's voice hissed her name again from a few blocks away, snapping her out of her dark thoughts. Her sisters' point of interest was well down the street now, stopping in front of one of the distorted apartment complexes with a boxy, bright green, section jutting out of the side with the words, '_Soul Eater' _over one of the windows.

The witch took a step back, suddenly beginning to wonder what she would have done to the meister anyway. He was with allies, weapons, and she couldn't release her soul protect to tear him apart. If she wanted to scream her distress at him, that wouldn't have worked either. Without her sisters, she found herself unable to speak actual words, only small chirps.

The idea to attack him, whether physically or verbally, had been stupid.

Irritated and embarrassed, the oldest sister turned, finding herself longing for home and the company of her sisters. But then she saw the main reason they had come to the city at all, striding towards the entrance of the alley where Eruka lay, hidden in the shadows.

With a new anger forming, the witch sped after the snake dressed as Shibusen's school nurse. She blocked the entrance to the alleyway behind her enemy just as Eruka stepped out from the shadows in front of her. With both witches emanating murderous intentions on either side of her, there was no way the scheming witch would be able to slither past.

Medusa greeted them as though they were old friends, but Eruka paid no intention to her mask of amusement. As the Frog Witch explained their plan to kill the sorceress, the older woman didn't seem disturbed in the least. Both witches dismissed the disinterest and boredom the snake's tone held, and released their soul protects with ease. Both knew how quickly some of the students could arrive on the scene, so they would have to make it quick.

The oldest sister briefly wondered if the Grim Reaper would come if he felt their soul wavelengths. If so, then perhaps she would allow herself to kill two enemies that evening. She wanted nothing more than to erase the threat to her sisters. If they were angry, she would convince them it was for the best. They may have separated their thoughts from hers, but they all knew, deep down, they needed each other.

She hadn't realized she'd zoned out of the conversation until she felt a squirming inside of her, like someone wrapping long, slender fingers around her soul. Eruka called her name when her skin began rippling and stretching uncomfortably from side to side. She shrieked indignantly, mouth trembling and eyes scrunching up in horror as she felt something writhe within her. Then she felt her muscles, veins, and skin stretch, like a balloon being forcefully given to much air and realized what was about to happen. With one last, high pitched squeak of alarm, she felt her soul tear itself to pieces and her mind went blank as she burst apart and was no more.

-/-\-|-/-\-

The oldest one's siblings should have known such a smile from Shibusen was too welcoming to not be suspicious. When Eruka came to them, telling horrible news of their sister's sudden death, they were shocked. So easily was their sister killed, and by the ones from Shibusen, the people following the orders of Death, the father of the meister they tried to visit everyday.

They didn't believe it could be true.

They stopped their visits altogether; they didn't even go back to watch him from the shadows of Death City. Instead, they returned to their original plan, only with the slight adjustment that instead of befriending the next in line for the role of Death, they would destroy the city in one go.

Eruka told them of a snake witch who wanted to revive the kishin resting beneath Shibusen, saying it would cause all the destruction they wanted to befall the Academy. The sisters agreed, waiting patiently for the day to come when they could get revenge on the student who's smiles they had once enjoyed, but now knew had to have been fake.

They were all siblings with the same basic thoughts. How they could have ignored their oldest sister's warnings was beyond them. Now she was dead, and they were left with the truth their sister had been trying to convince them of the whole time.

_Shibusen and the witches have too much history to ever truly coincide peacefully. Shibusen trains soul stealers and there is no way they'd listen to what a witch has to say._

_-/-\-|-/-\-_

A/N: So, one of my more gloomy ones. Never fear, I'm hoping the next one that's going up is more cheerful. I hope you liked it either way!

Has anyone else noticed whenever there's a lunch scene during Soul Eater, everyone, including Liz and Patty, are there except for Kid?


	4. Pretty Pocky with Mustard

A/N: I've been meaning to post this one for awhile now, but I had a few things at the end to finish up. Enjoy the finished chapter! ^^

**4: Pretty Pocky with Mustard**

**Not So Bad**

It had just been one of those days, the kind that seemed like it couldn't get any worse but always did. For Maka, she had gotten out of bed that morning only to stub two of her toes on her desk and knock a few of her schoolbooks to the floor when her foot collided with the wood as she lurched forward. So, as she danced around her room, keeping her throbbing, left foot raised off the ground, trying to bite down curses, Soul had walked in, given her the weirdest look, followed by a grin and then hysterical snickering.

Okay, so Maka agreed that wasn't _so _bad, she could live with it, but then while making breakfast, she reduced a pancake to charcoal when the hem of her pajama shirt snagged on the burner knob and she turned it up to high. Although, Maka decided finishing up the batch of pancakes hadn't even been worth it when Soul began gagging and spraying mashed up debris and spit everywhere. That's when Maka had sampled one for herself and found out that some unknown entity (for some odd reason, a compelling force urged her to name it Black Star) had switched the baking power and baking soda into opposite containers.

Maka had said 'screw it' and had thrown open the cupboard doors to pull down a loaf of bread for toast. However, when her eyes met only the bare expanse of wood inside the cupboard, Soul was already inching away down the hall with the excuse he had to use the bathroom. His meister had slapped a hand to her forehead and vowed to kill the scythe later for not going out shopping when she'd told him to.

So, with her stomach growling, Maka had just begun doing what little dishes were left to do that morning when Soul came in and reminded her that Black Star had declared the ultimate tournament of basketball. Maka gave him the look that screamed she couldn't have cared less, but Soul began listing all the things Black Star would do if they didn't all show up.

As Maka trudged out the door, toe throbbing and breakfast-less, she whined about how Liz could get away with skipping Black Star's ultimate games with only so much as a mere scolding to which Soul replied the annoying assassin found Maka more amusing when she was angry.

Like the scythe meister predicted, everyone at the basketball court didn't look happy to be there, apart from Black Star who was dribbling the basketball madly and shouting out rules left and right. Maka noticed with some disappointment Liz was absent, said to have some sort of abrupt head cold, according to Kid.

Soul asked about a penalty for the losing team and Maka could already see Kid going rigid, no doubt fearing for the safety of his symmetrically decorated home.

Black Star pondered the question for a few moments, before naming the punishment for his own team, consisting of Soul and Patty: The winners would have a victory feast made by the three, but seeing as Patty didn't cook (at least, not that they knew of) and Black Star would presumably do nothing, Soul got the end of the stick.

Maka demanded what fate would befall her own team of Kid and Tsubaki, guessing Black Star would choose some unfortunate ending for the paintings in Gallows Manor, but instead he grinned widely and declared Maka, being the team leader and all, would have to go on a date with the most scrawny, unpopular, and incompetent meister in the whole academy: Hiro. Maka gasped in alarm, Soul cringed, and Patty began shrieking with laughter like there was no tomorrow.

Black Star smirked at the sputtering scythe meister and waved his hands, saying something about not being able to take the punishment back, if she hated so much, she'd have to win.

The game began and after a few seconds of playing, both teams were already on their toes from the force of it. Maka's anger fueled her every throw and Black Star pushed himself to the limits just to block every shot the other team made. Tsubaki, watching the ball sail back and forth, was trying to decide which would be worse: having her meister lose and complain about it all the way home or sending Maka out on a date with the pathetic loser of a student. The older girl turned to Maka just as the scythe meister whipped the basketball at Kid while screaming something about either making a basket or having only half of his face drawn on, and inquired if going on a date with Hiro would really be so bad. Maka turned and gave the dark arm weapon a furious stare, and Tsubaki quickly told her friend to forget she'd said anything at all.

The game continued on, bringing with it the atmosphere of war. Soul had a bruise forming on his right temple and no matter how many times Kid screamed they were on the same team, Maka still wasn't forgiving him for trying to make baskets symmetrically and continued to chuck the ball at the back of his head if he wasn't paying attention. Patty was being psychotic and using terrible methods to get the basketball back at all costs, and Black Star had done the splits twice just to stop the opposing team from making baskets and was still playing.

When the war finally ended, Maka was lying as flat as her charcoaled pancake breakfast with clouds of doom forming over her. The next day at school, she would have to find Hiro and ask the poorly named child on a date.

-/-\-|-/-\-

When Hiro sat down at his usual lunch table in the corner and was quickly flocked around by meisters and weapons that had requested he buy food for them, he didn't expect the day to get any better. Just as the last triple-decker, cheese and chicken sandwich was taken by Kim Dehl, he pulled out his own measly carton of chocolate milk, only to have that snatched by her as well before the witch stalked away.

Sighing in disappointment as his stomach grumbled up angrily to him (no, seriously, the words were _to _Hiro. They sounded suspiciously like, 'You're a pathetic loser,'), Hiro was about to skip lunch altogether when suddenly a tray of salad, spaghetti, and lemonade was slammed down in front of him, followed by the words 'eat up'. Looking up slowly, the blond haired student blinked in surprise at a sour faced Maka Albarn who gazed at him like he was a cockroach that had made her shoe its new home.

At his confused expression, Maka sat and threw down her own tray she had been holding and began tearing at a sour dough bread roll. When he gave her a bewildered glance, she snarled something about taking his food away if he didn't eat, to which Hiro hurriedly began slurping up pasta and gulping down lemonade.

So his day _could _get a little better, he thought as he piled smooth, green leaves of lettuce into his mouth. He didn't care what her motive was, only that he had the chance to actually consume something edible and pleasant during school. Just as he was chugging down the last drops of sugary beverage, Maka muttered something in a dark tone that sounded very close to, 'Would you go on a date with me?'.

Okay, so if a girl asked him out, even if it was flat-as-book-cover chested Maka, the one thing greatly advised against would be spitting out whatever food or drink he had in his mouth into the girl's face. As Maka impatiently wiped sticky drops of lemonade from her nose and chin, Hiro apologized profusely, going as far as lunging to the floor and bowing low at her feet.

Maka angrily lashed out at him with her feet, causing him to squeak and bolt upright. She looked like she was regretting asking him out, and she kept shooting dirty looks over to the lunch table to their right where Black Star, Soul, Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki sat, a few of them snickering quietly and talking behind their hands.

Ah-ha, Hiro thought as he dusted off his pants and straightened his shirt. So it was probably something Black Star had dragged her into.

Smiling at the meister and feeling his soul begin to disintegrate from all the trembling it was doing under Maka's fiery glare, Hiro answered yes, he was free that evening, and they could go wherever she wanted to. He couldn't help but notice her shoulders droop visibly and her expression morph into something slightly akin to what everyone called the Just-Met-Excalibur Face. Okay, so perhaps she was detesting the idea of going on a date with him, but she was still a girl (and one of the more popular ones, at that), and Hiro could use some help climbing the staircase of popularity. If she was only going on a date with him because of some bet or just to show Black Star, then he could use her for his own purposes of striking out to be known.

-/-\-|-/-\-

As Maka straightened the smooth fabric of the black sweater she had bought just the other week, she glared back at Soul when he scoffed and demanded if she was actually being serious enough about the date to wear something nice. The scythe shrugged when she began stomping angrily towards the door, murmuring something to himself about advising her to wear casual clothes, the flea of a student probably was.

She left Soul to his sniggering and left the apartment in a huff, already hearing the scythe scrambling to grab his own jacket so he could follow at a safe distance behind. She was positive everyone was going to meet up in the café she and Hiro were going to, just to watch their spoils for winning, as well as losing, the basketball game. Well…maybe except for Kid… and Tsubaki, Maka realized, thinking that the Grim Reaper and weapon may be kind enough to say something like it was none of their business. She was suddenly feeling sorry for glaring at Tsubaki and whaling on the back of Kid's head with the basketball…

The rusted bell attached to Burned Black Soul Café jangled unpleasantly when the door squeaked open on broken hinges. The café was a dark, shady place none of the students of the academy really went to, fearing the mysterious people who resided in the shop's lonely corners and loitered in the disgusting alleyways outside. It wasn't the smartest place to go to, especially when she was a girl by herself, but if she didn't want to be seen by fellow classmates who could gossip about the unusual sighting of pathetic Hiro and scythe technician Maka _together, _it was the greatest little hideout.

Ignoring the looks of the shifty eyed regulars that watched her go by, Maka calmly sat in a seat by the window, resisting the urge to sneeze when dust billowed up from the tattered seat. As she tapped her fingers on the rotting wooden table with knife cuts and stained, unknown substances on it, she saw Hiro's pale face appear in the shop's window as he gazed inside with a look that made her almost certain he was soiling his pants. When he saw his date, he gulped and uncertainly made his way inside, passing by thugs and drunks. He mumbled a quiet 'hello' and sat in the seat across from Maka, pulling uncomfortably at the collar of his red T-shirt with a comical, black soul print.

A waiter that was anything but came over and grumbled the menu was always changing and not to trust the thin, make-shift lists of peculiar food options made of ripped up cardboard boxes and colored on with sharpie. He slid two shot glasses towards them before filling them both with a cloudy, green liquid from a chipped pitcher, growling that water could start them off for the evening.

Maka admitted the place was definitely a health hazard of Death City, one of the worst since Black Star's boycotting to clean his locker at school. (She thanked God Tsubaki had it in her to grab her meister by the ear and scream at him.) The scythe meister, trying not to look to disgusted, dismissed the 'water' and proceeded to stare icily at her date and make him feel as insecure as possible.

It was working; Hiro was trying to steel his soul and resisted the urge to go crashing out the window beside him while shrieking like an escapee from an asylum. The dented bell above the front door jangled, and Hiro jumped from the sudden noise, though he wasn't able to break eye contact with Maka who continued to stare coldly into the depths of his soul.

As a taller figure shuffled by, head bowed and hands shoved into the pockets of a gray hoodie that appeared a few sizes too large, Hiro felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face; Maka could tell the boy was probably running a short scenario of them being slaughtered by the passing thug through his head. However, the hooded stranger only shoved past Maka's seat, brushing her school bag hanging over the top and settled down in a seat farthest from them by the long, front window.

Licking his lips nervously, Hiro began casual talk with the iceberg imitating meister by asking where she had come across such a… 'charming' place. He almost crashed to the floor when Maka answered in a solemn, uninterested tone that a friend had told her about it.

It was true, Maka thought to herself, leaning back in her seat and praying that the termite massacred piece of wood wouldn't break on her. Right after her situation at lunch, she had been asking for a good, secluded place students avoided and would hopefully scare Hiro away. Some sort of run down bar or abandoned club would've done the trick, but as she had suspected, everyone answered with bored 'No's', except for Patty, who's head immediately shot up at the question, and she stared at the meister with a never ending, wide eyed, insane look.

Later, as Maka had been walking to class, a hand had whipped out of nowhere and latched around her wrist, yanking her into the girl's bathroom. As the youngest of the twin pistols shoved Maka into a bathroom stall and locked the door behind her, Maka sputtered in shock until Patty had spun around and whispered something about shutting up and listening to _everything _she had to say. The girl had continued to give Maka explicit directions to a isolated, back alley bar where only the bravest of sane people dared to venture.

After Maka had finished nodding rapidly and shoved a folded up piece of notebook paper with scribbled directions to The Burned Black Soul Café, she slowly backed out of the bathroom stall and had inquired how Patty knew of such an anti-social, underworld place. Patty had only cocked her head to the side and smiled innocently, leaving Maka in a daze as she stumbled out of the bathroom.

Hiro was glancing about nervously at the quietly muttering customers and began inquiring if the bar, that was by no means a café like the sign read, was really the nicest place Maka could find. Maka gave him a dark look and leaned down to lift her schoolbag she had brought with her, briefly entertaining the idea she was striking Hiro with a wet-yourself inducing nightmare that maybe, concealed in her bag was a syringe filled with a sedative that would knock him out so she, as well as the other strangers in the bar, could offer him up as a sacrifice to the Booze God. However, if he was thinking such things, he didn't show it for he only watched her curiously as she pulled up a small package she scrutinized briefly before tearing up the top, cardboard flap. Grabbing Hiro's hand, she faced his palm upward and slid two sticks of pocky into his fingers before grabbing one for herself.

Hiro raised the candy and inspected it before looking back at Maka who was crunching away, watching him with her forest green eyes before asking what his problem was, the stuff wasn't poisoned. Hiro raised the treat to his own mouth and bit off the end, chewing thoughtfully before deciding it tasted fine.

They both sat in silence for awhile, munching on pocky and watching blurs of people pass outside the shop's murky window. The drowsy sun was hanging low in the sky, dousing both meisters in a warm, golden hue. It almost made the greatly avoided shop a little peaceful and more normal looking.

The blond haired teen glanced over at Maka, focusing on her long hair that shone a light caramel color. It looked better when she left it down, Hiro realized, and the way the sun added a dreamy glow to her skin and caused her narrowed eyes to shine made her look… kind of pretty.

Maka spotted the meister staring and twirled the stick of pocky between her lips, before inquiring what he was looking at. When Hiro took awhile to answer and began sputtering incoherently, Maka rolled her eyes and smiled just a fraction, amused that his eyes looked like the souls of Immortals in the setting sun's light.

Seeing the meister's sudden smile, the most pleasant thing he'd seen that evening, Hiro grew silent and hurriedly finished off an end of pocky. Folding his hands in front of him, he offered hesitantly if she wanted, he could take her to a nicer restaurant. When his date appeared skeptical, he quickly assured her that he had plenty of money to spare.

Maka thought about the offer for a few seconds and glanced around at the dreary atmosphere surrounding them, before deciding to take the chance, how bad could it be? She stood with a smile, pulled her book bag across her shoulder and said the thought sounded lovely, all the while thinking perhaps Tsubaki had had a point all along.

Walking towards the front door while customers watched the two with interested eyes, Maka began inquiring if Hiro should be spending money on stuff like fancy dinners; wasn't rent more important? Hiro only scoffed and waved his hands dismissively, assuring the meister that despite his appearance, he actually had rich parents, much to Maka's absolute bewilderment.

As the two students left, three shadows in the corner shifted and rose, nodding slowly to a pair of shadows by the door and one more concealed in the opposite corner of the shop, the one who had walked past Maka and Hiro. The suspicious group creepily followed the couple, mumbling quietly amongst themselves as they watched both teens continue down the street, no doubt heading to the fancy French 'Deathaurant' on Third Street. Whispering darkly, the one leading the group began giving directions to cut off the two at the end of the alley while he would come around and give them both a good scare.

Beside the leader of the group, the second figure's hand shot out and grabbed the plotting menace by the ear, demanding in an incredulous tone that wasn't seeing the two together already enough? Come on, Black Star, Maka had fulfilled her punishment, couldn't they go home already?

Black Star shrugged his ear lobe out of Liz's iron grip and began nervously laughing something about how, yes, Liz was absolutely right and they should probably head home. Liz glared suspiciously at the boy while Soul grimaced and stretched, feeling cramped after sitting rigidly in the shady underworld bar for so long. Tsubaki looked relieved about finally being allowed to go home and Kid was already making his way down the street, followed by a giggling Patty.

Black Star watched his team members retreat before turning back to where Maka and Hiro had disappeared around a corner that would bring them to the French restaurant. He was vaguely aware that Tsubaki had come to stand beside him and was now exhaling deeply with a content sigh before she began murmuring something about how Maka and Hiro might make a good couple. The scythe technician would be a good influence and role model for the seemingly useless meister. The weapon hoped the date would continue peacefully without another long, dead silence like before and murmured gratefully about how the pocky had perhaps saved the evening.

As his partner turned and began following after their friends, Black Star's eyes suddenly narrowed in confusion as he began to realize he hadn't the slightest idea where Maka had gotten the pocky in the first place. Soul had given a full report, having watched Maka pack very closely, under Black Star's orders. Only a few books to discourage Hiro from talking as well as a few notebooks from school she decided not to take out. Soul had watched her until the moment she'd stepped into the café to make sure she didn't bolt, and then he'd snuck in through the back door. The only time Maka could have gotten the pocky was when she was inside the café, but they'd been watching her closely. Also, he didn't think anyone had walked by her or her bag, so—

A sudden thought struck Black Star, and he turned slowly, narrowing his eyes at Tsubaki's tall, retreating form. He quickly hurried after his demon weapon, inquiring suspiciously if she knew how Maka had gotten the pocky without them seeing, to which Tsubaki replied innocently she had no idea, all the while with a strange look of smugness on her face.

-/-\-|-/-\-

A/N: Motives – Tsubaki has them.

Hey, if anyone has a certain crack pairing in mind, I could use the ideas. I don't write yaoi or yuri, but I'll still write boyxboy and girlxgirl, just without the romance.


	5. Changed Chili Powder and Black Rice

A/N: For those of you reading the manga and not past chapter: 108, **_Spoilers _**for you all, so if you don't want to know, just back away slowly, read chapter 108, and come back soon.

**5: Changed Chili Powder and Black Rice**

**I Promise**

The breeze outside the window is kicking up brief, swirling clouds of sand, tapping the glass lightly but not drawing the attention of the boy who watches from within the warm room. The young child isn't interested in the sand, but rather the empty cobble street, lit by the dim street lamps. He's bouncing up and down impatiently, scrutinizing every movement in the evening light.

As the clock behind him begins chiming loudly, a figure emerges down the street, walking hurriedly in the direction of the young boy who grins happily and leaps from the windowsill, rushing to the front door. As he pulls back the large, black panel of wood, the second taller figure enters, passing over the threshold and slowly shutting the door behind him.

He pulls off his long coat, smiling at the beaming child below him who's bobbing in anticipation.

Two, long-fingered hands grab the young boy under his arms and sweep him into the air, allowing him to feel the momentary rush of air, almost like he's flying, before securing him firmly onto the shoulders of the figure the hands belong to. The once airborne child laughs joyfully and leans over the head of his mighty stead, asking, "Where were you today, brother?"

"Father wanted me to attend to some things in the Academy, same as any other day," the older boy replies, patting his sibling gently on the leg. "I spent a lot of time in front of mirrors."

The younger child grows curious, standing on the older teens shoulders and, using the teen's head as something level to hold on to, leans down until his own face is upside down in front of his brother's. "Tell me about it."

"You have no need of such knowledge," the older boy laughs, bending forward and shaking his young brother off and onto the plush couch below them. "You'll attend the academy soon enough and learn about plenty of things."

"But nothing you're being taught by father." The little boy, now lying on the couch looks disappointed and his downcast eyes stare at his bare feet and stout toes. "Father will never teach me anything about what it's like."

The brother who has just returned from Death Weapon Meister Academy looks surprised for a moment, and then sympathetic as he sits down beside his little sibling. "Hey, listen." He places a hand over his brother's head, softly ruffling his hair before running one through his own black and white bangs. "It's tough work, alright? You'll learn when you begin trying to create a Death Scythe of your own. It may not be what _I've _been taught to do, but…"

"You'll get all the fun." The younger child knows he's being difficult, but he doesn't care as he crosses his arms in front of his chest and pouts. "Father will always come to you to talk about all the more important things. I'll be a regular student with normal studies and missions, and maybe father will neglect me entirely. One day, I might even…"

The older brother grows worried when his brother doesn't finish and instead goes into an unnerving silence, sniffing briefly. "One day you'll what?" he urges.

His younger brother looks up at him, eyes narrowed and tearful. "I'll fear you, just like everyone else does."

"What are you talking about?" the teenager scoffs, rubbing his sibling's shoulder affectionately. "The people at school aren't scared of me."

"Yes, they are," the little boy whispers, covering his mouth with his short fingers. "They don't think you could ever be like them, because of what you are."

_Because of what I am. _The teenager is quiet, pondering what his brother said and is about to reply, 'You're just the same,' but doesn't want to upset the child further. So instead, he smiles and carefully brushes the little boy's bangs from his face. "I'm your brother, and don't you ever forget it, okay? It doesn't matter what other people think of me, alright? Look at the way I'm smiling, hm? Could another being like myself, one with such a cold, soulless job be able to smile like this?"

The young child looks up slowly, and his sorrowful expression slowly breaks into a grateful, accepting smile. "No."

"There, you see?" The older teen sits back against the couch, pulling his long fingers from his sibling's hair. "We're brothers, making us a team. It doesn't matter if you're just a regular student and I'm Death. Dad'll always care for you just as much as he'll care for me. I'll be Death, meaning you'll have to make the best Death Scythe ever for me. Then, we'll really be a team no one can hate. We'll show everyone at school we can be just like them."

The younger brother starts to look more and more excited by his brother's words. He smiles broadly and nods his head in determination, "I'll create the best Death Scythes ever!"

"That's it." The older brother grins happily, before continuing, "We'll lower ourselves to the regular levels of a human, just to show them we aren't as scary as we appear. We're not heartless, and our souls aren't made of ice."

The young child nods once, his happiness wavering for just a second as he's reminded he's the same creature as his brother, but then realizes with a newfound joy that _he's _the _same _as his brother.

"And I promise you," the older teen adds, his voice dropping into a more sincere, heartfelt tone, "I'll never give you a reason to fear me."

"Promise?" the young brother insists, jabbing his index finger into his brother's face. The older sibling draws back slowly and lifts his own hand, extending his pointer finger and wrapping it around his brother's, a different kind of pinky promise. Smiling, he replies, "Yeah, I promise."

-/-\-|-/-\-

Now, the younger brother stares into the cold, red eyes of his most despised enemy and incidentally, older brother. Kid feels only a fraction of his soul lose a layer of it's ice, just as it had in the 'memory' from earlier when he realized he was just the same as his brother. He feels a longing growing deep within him, one he'd never admit to anyone. Slowly, he asks Asura one short phrase capable of unearthing a torrent of regret:

_"Is that the way it could have been?"_

-/-\-|-/-\-

A/N: I wasn't particularly surprised when it was revealed Asura is Kid's brother. It was more of an, 'Ah… that makes sense,' moment.

Thanks for reading. The review button is your friend…


	6. Uneasy Popcorn and Jellybeans

A/N: A guest asked me to do this pairing, so I hope they enjoy it. I don't usually write Crona as a guy, but I think I did okay…? ^^

And sorry it took forever. Writer's block stalked this story, and I kept getting ideas for others, so I could never get back to this one.

Soul Eater's not mine… though that'd be kind of cool if it was…

**6: Uneasy Popcorn and Jellybeans **

**Little Bird**

He knew he couldn't stay hidden in his little room in the darkness of the Academy's basement forever, but the thought of doing so soothed him. He wouldn't have to go outside into the bright sunlight, wouldn't have to run into the countless people with their endless stares and whispers, wouldn't have to sneak around to avoid said people, wouldn't have to do anything. He could just stay there all day.

Crona smiled at the thought, raising his head from his knees before resting his chin on them. It had been about a week since he'd come to live at Death Weapon Meister Academy, the place he had been taught to hate but now took refuge in. Despite their stares, they were nice people, at least from what he could tell. Besides…

The pink haired meister's eyes lit up a little as he hugged his knees close.

…Maka always came to visit him and ask him how he was. She was always so nice and nothing like Medusa, patting Ragnarok on the head, completely unfazed by his indignant cries.

Crona's smile suddenly fell, and his arms around his legs tensed when he realized he hadn't yet seen Maka that day or really anyone for that matter. He'd been all alone in his room, never leaving Mr. Corner and thinking deeply. The last he'd seen Maka was when she'd been carried into the Academy's infirmary after the run in with the witch spinning spider's thread: Arachne, his own aunt. When Miss Marie had come down to visit the day before, she'd said Maka could barely move her feet, but not to fear, Professor Stein believed it was all a matter of time, most likely a week or two.

Judging by the light outside his window, he guessed it was a little past noon. He'd spent half the day without seeing anyone. Even if he didn't want to go outside and see people, he didn't mind if someone came to see him, but he only fancied the company of one or two people. Miss Marie usually came with Maka, so perhaps if Maka couldn't come Crona would be lucky and see Miss Marie instead.

As if on cue, the black blooded meister immediately heard footsteps coming down the dark, cobblestone hallway. However, the closer they got, the more he began to register they couldn't possible be Miss Marie's footsteps. They tapped the ground in an uneven, random beat, almost as though the owner was skipping.

Crona supposed it could be Miss Marie skipping, more than likely in a pleasant mood, but for some reason, the image just seemed off.

The footsteps slowed outside the door, but the great plank of wood didn't budge. By now, Crona was a little nervous, his eyes fixating on the door as he imagined who was outside. Could it be Miss Marie, trying to think of something to say when she opened the door? No, she'd never done anything like that in the past. Maybe she would if something had happened to Maka, and she didn't know how to break the bad news to him.

Crona whimpered at the thought before another idea struck him. What about Black Star, raising his foot with the intention of kicking the entire door down? He never came to visit him but there was always a first.

That thought made Crona squeak and shrink back into the cold of the corner, covering his eyes with his arms. He expected to hear crunching wood and a horrendous _slam! _as the projectile of the door collided with the far wall, but nothing happened. Only a silent squeaking, followed by very slow footsteps.

As slow as every footfall, Crona's raised his head.

A curious faced blond girl stood before him, head tilted to the side and legs stretched out to either side as though she had to brace herself at the sight of him. She had the puffiest looking shorts he'd ever seen, expanding around her thighs like balloons and her bright red shirt was probably the cheeriest thing in the room, beating his red and white blanket.

Crona didn't say a word; neither did the girl. When she cocked her head to the other side, his mind clicked, and he recognized her. She was the partner of the little Shinigami.

"Are you a bird?"

Crona's eyes narrowed, making him the curious one. Exactly what kind of question was that? Slowly and hesitantly, he shook his head, frowning in bewilderment.

The girl raised an eyebrow and put a finger to her lips, saying, "But you're all caged up in here, like a bird."

The black blooded meister realized it was probably true, judging by the way he never went anywhere and sat in his cell, waiting for people to come to him. He never ventured out to meet the people, unless his new friends were with him. Like a bird that couldn't leave without its owner.

The thought didn't bother Crona in the least. Birds were safe in their cages, enclosed so danger couldn't get in. The owner wouldn't worry about them if they were locked up and safe, and they'd be able to watch and protect their pet when it was out in the open.

The blond haired partner of the Shinigami didn't seem to agree with that in the least. Next thing Crona knew, his wrist had been seized, and the petite blond was hauling him upright. When he stammered a few incoherent phrases, the girl translated them into words she deemed appropriate and answered the question she had formed for him. "I can't let you stay in this cage, little bird. If I do, a nasty cat will come and swallow you whole. Then you could be forever trapped in its stomach, fluttering around with nowhere to go and in absolute darkness."

Crona didn't say anything, only continued to stumble and cry out softly as his excited companion pulled him along. The thought of being trapped again in darkness like when he was little was too overwhelming, so he let himself be plucked from his cage and led into the world.

-/-\-|-/-\-

Outside was bright, a drastic change from his dark room, and his eyes burned as they adjusted to the sudden alteration in light. It felt like the sun was burning his retinas, and he shied away from everything before him, rousing the attention of the Shinigami's weapon.

"I know it's bright, little bird, but you'll get used to it," the blond said with a giggle, pulling him down the agonizingly long staircase and away from the safety the Academy's walls offered.

With every step away from his cage, Crona gave a quiet hum of distress, to which the petite girl would assure him, "You're alright, little bird."

The young blond led him through the cobblestone streets, turning tight corners and walking down short and lengthy staircases. She pointed out buildings she thought looked funny, including one she giggled at immensely before telling Crona it kind of looked like his demon weapon's face. After Crona twisted his head enough, he could see the high arching roof's resemblance to Ragnarok's face.

Of course, as soon as Crona cracked a smile, Ragnarok had sprung from his back like a lion on an antelope, shrieking indignantly about what was so funny, the stupid building looked nothing like him.

After Crona had apologized profusely, Ragnarok gave one last blow to his meister's nose and trickled between his shoulder blades, muttering in irritation. With an uneasy smile, Crona looked apologetically at Patty, only to find the girl on the ground, holding her sides, and shaking with laughter.

Confused, Crona inquired softly, "What's so funny?" but he didn't get a response from the giddy weapon.

For the rest of their walk, they were both silent. By now the sun was high in the orange, cloudless sky above Death City, threatening to drool on them all. Patty would glance up at it and giggle every so often, but that was all Crona heard her say.

When they returned to the Academy, Crona was a little sad to see his new acquaintance disappear down the hallway with a wave before she skipped out of sight. He'd liked the girl's company, even if he didn't know her name or why she'd done what she did, and he was glad to be her little bird for the day.

Slowly pulling his lumpy pillow from the bed and dragging it to his corner, he sat down and hugged it close to him. He gazed around the room with a frown, realizing he was all alone again. He was back in the darkness with only his blood to keep him company, and he began to consider maybe even caged birds get lonely.

-/-\-|-/-\-

He didn't know he'd fallen asleep in his corner until a bright, singing woke him with the words, "Come out and fly, little bird! The sun is high in the sky!"

Eyes opening groggily, Crona blinked wearily at the overjoyed face of the blond from the previous day. With a startled squeak, he sank deeper into Mr. Corner, stuttering, "W-What are you d-doing here?"

"I came to see my little bird," the girl laughed, grabbing his hand just like the day before and hurriedly tugging him to his feet. "Come on! I've got a great idea!" Crona had no choice but to follow the hyper weapon.

As the cheerful girl skipped down the dark hallway towards the stairs leading out of the Academy's basement, Crona couldn't help but smile a fraction, happy the blond had come back for her little bird.

Out in the sunlight again, Crona was relieved when his eyes adjusted quicker to the light than the previous afternoon. He still flinched and tried to shield himself from it, but it was more out of habit than anything else.

His joyous partner pulled him down a wide street only a few blocks from the grand staircase that led to the Academy's doors, singing some incomprehensible tune to herself. Crona wanted to ask where she was taking him, but before he could, the blonde's singing immediately stopped so she could spout out the words, "Here we are!"

Crona looked up, eyes going wide at the appearance of the stylish building before them. The immaculate glass windows and doors allowed him to see the sizeable amount of people within the little shop, and he looked up at the sign, growing weary at the words in thick, black letters.

Before he could turn around, the Shinigami's partner pushed him through the doors, creating a merry jingle from a bell suspended over the door.

"Hey, Patty," a dark haired teen near the door greeted with a bewildered look. "That was pretty quick." His eyes shifted to Crona, and he frowned, looking even more confused as he adjusted his glasses and inquired, "I assumed you were going to get Kid."

"Kid's all busy at school," the blond, now Crona knew her name was Patty, said, tugging her pink haired captive forward. "I have him instead!"

"Um… yeah, sure," the taller teen said, wiping his hands on the black apron he was wearing before saying, "I'll tell Master we've got someone to take Clay's spot; you can get him a uniform, alright?"

"Right!" Patty cheered, bringing Crona along as she explained, "Don't worry, it's fun and easy."

"W-What is?" Crona demanded through trembling teeth as he was pushed through a doorway covered by a thick, maroon curtain. "W-What do I have to do?"

Before he got an answer, a clump of fabric was thrown into his arms and Patty's head poked between the heavy curtains and into the cramped changing room. "You're going to be a waiter because one of ours went kaput and got sick, and we've got too many people to handle. All you have to do is go around and ask people what they want to eat and bring it to them."

"W-What?" Crona cried indignantly, legs turning to pudding. "I can't do that! I can't deal with a job like that."

Patty's head tilted to the side and she frowned, answering, "Sure you can, little bird. I'll be with you the entire time, so don't start freaking out. You'll be alright."

And then her head was gone, leaving Crona with a quivering soul and a uniform in his shaking hands.

-/-\-|-/-\-

Serving people wasn't as difficult as Crona had originally thought, and it was a big help having Patty by his side. Even when she wasn't there, the other café workers helped out. The one who'd first greeted Patty at the door, Crona believed his name was Akane, was very kind to him and patient when he got confused with the variety of beverages.

When the café closed and all their customers had left, the few waiters and waitresses sat in one of the rooms in the back, talking and drinking tea, the best Crona had tasted.

"I d-didn't know you worked," the meister murmured quietly when he finally found the courage to speak.

Patty grinned at him, answering, "Me and Big Sis used to work here all the time when we first got to Death City, but when we began growing closer to Kid, we stopped. We come back every once in awhile if they're low on people, like today."

"Yeah, thanks for the help," one of the girls said. Crona had seen her hurrying around the café and had immediately noticed the twin pigtails she kept in her hair like Maka. Crona liked that about her.

"Do you guys just go home, then?" Crona inquired softly, focusing his attention on the bottom of his empty tea cup.

"We do last minute cleaning up first, but then, yeah, we all head home," the teen named Akane said, stretching his arms above his head before standing and addressing Patty. "But I think we've got that covered. You guys can head out if you want."

"'Kay," Patty replied with a grin, turning to Crona before breaking out into another fit of giggles. This time when Crona asked what she thought was so funny, Patty leaned forward and began straightening the bow tie around his collar, answering, "It's been lopsided all day."

-/-\-|-/-\-

For the whole week, Patty kept returning to her little bird. The day after working at Death Bucks Café, Patty took Crona to the town square where something akin to a flea market was set up. Both Patty and Crona got lost in the surprising amount of books for sale, and by the time the end of the day had come around the owners of the stalls were packing away their wares, both meister and weapon were lost within the colorful artwork and vivid details of a long fairytale.

The morning after that, Crona was dragged along by Patty and introduced to a few students and some of the staff from the DWMA. Crona wasn't exactly the most social on this day, but Patty quickly got his attention by pointing to someone she considered one of the fat, vile cats a little bird like Crona had to look out for. Crona wasn't exactly sure if the skinny, very well endowed figure in the witch's hat was someone he considered vile, let alone _fat_, but when the purple haired woman turned on the two with an indignant look at being called plump, he could see where Patty envisioned the ferocious, feline characteristics.

The next day, Patty brought Crona to visit Maka, surprising the scythe meister greatly. The paralyzed teen kept asking Patty how she'd managed to get Crona out of Mr. Corner, to which Patty would giggle and shrug, same as always. They also ran into Maka's partner who greeted them calmly, and the blue haired assassin who unnerved Crona to the point he was hiding behind Patty.

It was Wednesday when Patty didn't come to visit Crona until late in the afternoon, and the weapon apologized, saying she'd had to go to class, but was ready to make it up to the pink haired meister. So, the delighted blond brought Crona to where she lived with her older sister and meister in Gallows Manor. She showed him around most of her home, before stopping mid tour and turning on Crona with a crazed look and demanding, though it sounded more like a solid plan than anything, "Wanna make a cake?"

Twenty minutes later, both teens were in the kitchen surrounded by numerous bowls and pans, wooden spoons and metal measuring cups, and bags, bottles, and containers of ingredients everywhere. Crona's hair had turned white from all the flour, Patty had rained on him, and Patty hadn't managed to mix a single thing in the large yellow mixing bowl where they'd attempted to put most of the ingredients. Even Ragnarok had been hit by their cooking catastrophe, popping up from beneath Crona's skin for only a few seconds to give a snide remark to the two and ended up getting struck in the face with a glob of molasses which sent him scrambling about Crona's shoulders in frenzy.

Besides Patty's outbursts of insane chortling, and Crona's soft laughs he hid behind his hands, neither of them said much and both had to keep straight faces when Kid entered the kitchen after returning from the Academy and hearing the commotion they were making. He seemed surprised to see Crona, but soon went into a frantic state at the unsymmetrical appearance of the kitchen. Both Crona and Patty inched out of Gallows Manor without the panicking Shinigami noticing and returned to the school without any interruptions.

When Crona was back in his usual corner, clutching a pillow tightly in his arms, Patty sat down across from the meister instead of waving good-bye like she usually did. Crona looked mystified for a few seconds before Patty asked, "How are you, little bird?"

Crona thought about the question for a second, shrugging before a thought came to him. "It's nice to be out of the cage when there's someone to take care of you. I'm still not comfortable being outside the cage, but for some reason, lately when I'm away from Mr. Corner, I feel…"

"Happy?" Patty questioned, showing a knowing grin. "You're having fun?"

Crona thought about the feelings he'd been having all week, from the moment the ecstatic blond had pulled him out of his comfort zone, to the second they'd tried not to giggle when Kid saw the two of them covered in flour and sugar in a mess that used to be a kitchen.

Very slowly, he nodded, recognizing the feeling he usually felt whenever Maka had come to visit. Was he happy with Patty's company, the same way he was with Maka? Is that why he felt so comfortable around her, away from Mr. Corner and out of his cage? He was having fun?

Patty smiled at his answer and stood, leaning forward to dust a layer of flour from Crona's hair. Turning on her heel, she skipped out the door before leaning back in for just a second to whisper, "Good night, little bird."

The door silently clicked shut, leaving Crona in complete darkness besides the small portion of light the dying sun had to offer as it shone through the window. Crona listened until Patty's footsteps disappeared down the hallway and smiled. "Good night."


	7. Resourceful Rosemary and Ginger

A/N: This pairing idea was given to me by **thetimewalker2237**. Thanks again for the idea, and I hope you like how it turned out! ^^ Sorry it took awhile, I was trying to finish the one before this.

**7: Resourceful Rosemary and Ginger **

**Goose**

_"Oink. Oink…"_

There was a paper pig inching across his notes of Soul Perception abilities and how to broaden one's skills.

_"Caw! Caw!"_

Oh, great. A crow had joined them.

Oxford's left eyebrow twitched above the rim of his glasses.

_"Grawwr!"_

Ah, wonderful… Now an alligator of some sort had joined in.

_"Oink. Oi-squeeal!"_

And now the alligator was devouring the pig…

"Um… excuse me, but what are you doing?" Ox inquired, pushing his glasses up his nose and turning to the weapon to his right. Sitting beside him, arms outstretched across the desk and on his test taking notes, Patty gave a timid smile, finishing up her business of brutally tearing the pig's paper head from its delicately folded body.

He'd just been studying his notes for the umpteenth time, preparing for a wicked test coming next class period, and before he'd known it, one of the partner's of Lord Death's son had stationed herself next to him and had begun creating Noah's Paper Ark all over his stacks of notes and text books.

As the dark crow dive-bombed what was left of the mutilated paper pig, Patty answered, "I was bored by the others. Maka's busy studying and hitting Soul upside the head because he's teasing her, Big Sis is trying to calm Kid because Black Star's bothering him by drawing unsymmetrical in his notebooks with Sharpie. Tsubaki's trying to get Black Star to stop."

Ox turned his head to the chaos going on a few seats above his head. As he'd suspected, exactly what Patty had described was taking place, only Maka was now Maka-Chopping both Soul and Black Star, eyes narrowed demonically as both boys cowered under her fierce gaze and murderous aura.

"And you thought you'd sit by me because…?" Ox inquired curiously, turning back to Patty who had been busy making what looked like a paper monkey and a buffalo.

"You looked too serious," Patty giggled, having the buffalo charge Ox's perfectly sharpened pencil. "I thought you looked like you could use some fun."

"I thank you for your concern, but I can assure you I'm just fine," Ox replied, waving a dismissive hand at the buffalo and returned to jotting down the different levels of a soul wavelength. "You can go back to your meister and other friends."

Patty didn't seem at all deterred by his disinterest, nor did she catch his hint about wanting her to leave him alone. Slowly, she inched a rapidly folded piranha across the sheet he studied avidly, hissing in a low voice, "I will eat your fingers!"

Ox glanced at the crazy girl, and then at the piranha with rather menacing looking teeth. With a sigh, he inquired, "Is that so? What will I write with?"

"Your toes!" Patty giggled. "And then Mr. Piranha will eat those, too."

"What will I write with then?" Ox questioned, carefully erasing a few notes.

"You'll hold your pencil in your teeth!"

Ox nodded absentmindedly, cracking open another text book and flipping through the pages, while beside him, Patty watched with bright eyes. After a few seconds, the meister saw the demon pistol stand in the corner of his eye before turning and clambering over the empty desks to where her friends sat.

He didn't watch her go, thinking she'd most likely gain interest in him again and return with her quickly growing circus. Instead, he looked over to where she'd just been sitting, noticing she'd taken her crayons and paper with her, but had left her paper animals.

Carefully, he lifted the alligator to inspect her handiwork. It was quite detailed, from it's beady eyes and long snout to every last spike down its long, pointy tail.

With a small smile, Ox put the animals in a small pile beside his notes and returned to his peaceful studying.

He'd only been sitting there for about a minute, noticing the arguing and fighting above him had grown strangely quiet, when suddenly, out of nowhere, a shrill cry rang out, and a monstrous shadow fell over him. With barely anytime to register what was happening, Ox had raised his head just a few inches when the owner of the shadow fell on him, knocking him forward across the desk.

The attacker wasn't very heavy, but it startled him all the same. As he quickly bolted upright, the assailant slid down in the seat beside his on its back. Its legs were suspended in the air and its mouth was open revealing huge, jagged teeth and a lolling red tongue.

Ox blinked, looking mystified. A paper green dragon. He'd just been assaulted by a fat, paper dragon bigger than himself.

Above his head, he heard laughter from Maka and the others, the loudest of it all coming from, as he suspected, Patty. Narrowing his eyes at her, the girl giggled even louder. With a wide smile, she slid down from the desk she was sitting on and hopped down the rows until she was beside him again. Lifting the green dragon above her head, she declared, "This is Fred the Mauling Dragon! You have been mauled!"

Ox didn't say a word.

-/-\-|-/-\-

Only ten more minutes until the bell, and then Ox would escape. There was no use trying to study now, not with a family of paper rabbits, three cows, a life sized chicken, the looming Fred, and the animals from before all over his notes.

As Patty did a reenactment of a bull fight, using the buffalo and the family of rabbits, Ox closed his text book quietly and murmured, "Why aren't you studying for the test next hour?"

Patty gave him a strange look before replying, "What for?"

Ox tried not looking too appalled and inched his glasses up his nose, saying, "Well, for starters, you won't get a good score if you don't know what's what. Unless, of course, you do know!" he added hastily when Patty tilted her head to the side. "Even if you know it all, it's still prudent to study."

"Kid never studies," Patty said quietly, looking puzzled, and Ox wanted to say her meister didn't need to because he never got to the first question. The only thing he ever answered was his name, and even then it was questionable if he'd succeed.

"Well, he should," Ox replied instead, turning a little to face the blond haired student. "By studying, you get good grades, and you feel… proud of yourself. You could be the top of your class, like me."

"I thought Maka was at the top of the class," Patty spoke up, one eyebrow raised.

Ox grit his teeth together and whispered in a strained voice, "Maka may be at the top of the class _now_, but we know she can't keep the position for long. I'll have to step in sooner or later."

Patty smiled a fraction, and the meister in front of her continued, explaining, "Wouldn't you like to have knowledge, like myself? Wouldn't you like the feeling of… accomplishment, every day?"

"I made all these." Patty lifted two rabbits and the crow into the air with her left hand, motioning to the rest with her other. "I accomplished something."

"Yes, but they don't exactly help you in school," Ox replied with a tight smile. "By studying, you can make your classmates proud, your teachers proud. You can feel good about yourself knowing you're going to ace the test as soon as it's handed out."

The prodigy meister was now twitching uncontrollably, looking quite distraught, and Patty leaned back a few inches.

"You can make your parents proud, too," Ox muttered, although now it seemed directed more to himself than to the girl. "You can finally give them something to compliment. They'll be happy you're at the top of your class, being one of the finest meisters in the Academy. They won't greet you when you come home with disappointed eyes and say, "Ox, honey, can't you do better than a ninety-nine? Well, Mother, I try my hardest, but if I actually get praise for ninety-nines, maybe I'll feel motivation to do better!"

By now, Patty wasn't particularly paying attention to what the student was saying, but was slowly cutting out small paper strips from two white and orange papers.

"And my father," Ox ranted on, not even registering how loud he was speaking or that he'd lost his audience of one, only to gain the rest of the classroom. "He won't acknowledge my presence until I have the best Death Scythe, and I'm over the entire class. He just watches me through his dark glasses and somewhat non-existing eyes, and I can feel his shame. It's not like I need soul perception to know his discontentment towards my entire life!"

Patty hummed to herself quietly, glancing over at Ox once when he threw his hands in the air, emphasizing his words before he turned on the demon pistol. "So, do you see why studying is so important?" he demanded. "Do you see why I _need _to do this? Why _you _need to do this? You must study to become smarter, stronger, and a better meister or weapon, to make your parents proud!"

The meister apparently seemed to have forgotten how the rest of Patty's family consisted only of her sister, but he continued on hysterically. "Do you see what you could be? Do you see the importance of it all?"

Beside him, Patty blinked her large blue eyes once before lifting a brand new, white paper goose in front of Ox's nose. "Goose."

Ox's face hit the desk.

-/-\-|-/-\-

**_98._**

In fat, ugly ink, those were the numbers written there on the top of his paper: 98.

His score on the exam.

With a sigh, Ox wasn't sure if he blamed himself and his lack of focus; Patty, because she tore his focus away from his notes; or the fact he had an emotional breakdown and was not exactly prepared emotionally.

Another long exhale of breath and Ox shrugged slowly to himself. At least it was a ninety-eight and not something worse…

Instantly, just like before when Fred the Mauler had swooped in on him, two arms wrapped themselves tightly around Ox, hugging him, while in his ear, Patty's overly cheerful voice cried, "You got a ninety-eight Ox! I'm so proud of you!"

Turning slowly, Ox stared into Patty's blue eyes, about to overfill with happiness. With a slow smile, he said softly, "Thanks, Patty. It means a lot to me."

The demon pistol grinned, showing her white teeth before raising up the paper goose from before. "Goose."

Ox took the paper bird from her outstretched hand, rolling it over under his fingers with a feeling of satisfaction. On the left wing, scribbled in sloppy, definitely Patty handwriting, were the words _Best Test Taker Ever!_

When the meister looked up to thank Patty, the blond haired girl had already disappeared, though from up in the seats behind him, he heard her quiet, affectionate cheer. "Goose."

-/-\-|-/-\-

A/N: This one was fun to write, and my sister **Autumnmobile12 **gave me the idea for the ending. ^^


	8. Strong Liquor with Honey

Disclaimer: You probably get the whole disclaimer thing by now, but I like to think about what I could do if I did own Soul Eater.

**8: Strong Liquor with Honey**

**A Drink, A Story, A Concept**

As the little bell fastened to the restaurant door jingled, Marie Mjölnir head shot up hopefully, only to fall when it turned out to be one of her students from the academy. With a discouraged sigh, she began tracing the rim of her water glass slowly. Perhaps he wasn't coming. Maybe the way she had been described to him all wrong, and he regretted even agreeing to the date and didn't want to face her because he was afraid she would go crazy on him.

Marie shook her head stubbornly, trying a more optimistic train of thought. _No, Azusa wouldn't describe me all wrong. She may have told a few of my… different quirks, but she's a truthful, young woman._

After yet another afternoon of the Death Scythe's laments about not being able to find a suitable husband to settle down with, Azusa had made a very quick, brief promise she would find her a date for that night. Of course, the dark haired weapon had thrown out any comment just to get her peer to stop going on about how all men she met who seemed nice and honest were always the taken ones. All the single ones always had something wrong with their right ears, something about them twitching, Azusa remembered.

Marie had been grateful for her friend's support and had immediately begun interrogating the pale woman about what the man looked like, how he acted, and if he went along with the whole, 'blonde equals dumb' policy, she could forget it. Azusa, now a sheet of white, had stammered the very short reply of, 'Y-You'll see,' and had gone off to search for a trustworthy man with qualities Marie was sure to appreciate. It took a few hours of her time, but she found a friend willing to give her a hand.

All Marie knew of the situation was Azusa's friend happened to be a tall, well-looking man who worked and didn't seem to mind children. She also mentioned he was a good cook. Hearing this, Marie had made a reservation at her second favorite restaurant in Death City (her favorite brought back too many fond memories), and waited for Azusa's friend to arrive.

Her date was now ten minutes late (she had even arrived five minutes early), and she felt positive she was on the brink of an emotional break down. She wanted a regular life with a regular husband, regular kids and a regular house. The only thing she would allow to be out of the ordinary would be the strange, limp cat with the one, always wide eye her children would bring home and want to keep. (Her children would be kind souls, Marie had decided, so of course they would do such a thing.)

The merry _ching-a-ling_ of the bell sounded again, but Marie didn't look up, only continued to stare into her half-empty water glass. Was this how it would be for her, for the rest of her life? Would she be a Death Scythe, always being called away from the normal world to fight kishin and come to meetings under Lord Death's command?

With a loud, depressed exhale, Marie sank a little lower into a most unlady-like slouch. Yes. She was almost positive she could see her grave reading, _Good friend, teacher, and weapon of Lord Death. _There would be no 'loving wife' bit, and the only children surrounding her grave would be students from the academy. Though she guessed those children were better than no children.

"Hey."

At first she barely acknowledged the short greeting. It was just a far off, male voice that sounded from the horizon of her thoughts of a life doomed to be alone. Then she heard it again, the same, a little louder, "Hey."

This time Marie looked up, eyes narrowed in slight confusion. The man standing beside her table was by no means a waiter at the restaurant she was in and was most likely _not_ her date, unless Azusa didn't know her friends very well or forgot which one she had even talked to…

"Oh, hello," Marie said softly, straightening up and smoothing down her dress. "You're not… Azusa didn't send you, did she?"

"Huh?" the man's brown eyes looked confused and he dug his hands into the pockets of his black, tattered looking jacket. "Nah, I don't know anyone named Azusa. I just saw you sitting here alone when I walked in, any other woman I've seen with your expression is usually at the bar."

Marie shrugged and tapped her water glass. "No, only water. I'm waiting for someone."

"Wasn't looking forward to your meeting with them?"

Shaking her head, the Death Scythe murmured, "No, he's just not here yet."

For some reason, as creepy as the action may have been, Marie found just a fraction of it comforting when the stranger sat down in the seat across from her, lazily leaning against the velvet back. "What, is the chump late or something?" The tiny bit of comfort the man's company had to offer whittled away, and Marie grew a little more indignant, answering with a haughty, "I'm sure he just forgot the time. He must be a busy man, dedicated to his work. If he has that kind of dedication, it may rub off into a relationship, maybe even a marriage."

The stranger gave her a look that she classified as doubt mixed with slight amusement. With a smirk, the man's eyes drifted away to the motionless front door and silent bell with a quiet, unconvinced, "Uh-huh."

Crossing her arms, Marie narrowed her eyes and said in a clipped tone, "Well, he should be here any moment now, so if you could let me be, I would appreciate it."

The man didn't look like he had any intentions to move, and the look he gave her sent a tremor of dread down her spine. Finally, after glancing back and forth between her eye patch and visible golden eye, he raised a long finger and swiveled it back and forth. "What happened there?"

Marie blinked once and absentmindedly raised two fingers and brushed them against the cool material of the eye patch. "Oh, this…well—" She stopped and narrowed her eyes stubbornly. "None of your business. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I think I see my date coming this way." Focusing on a random spot by the door, the Death Scythe raised her hand and waved to some invisible figure coming in.

The stranger before her didn't even turn but instead murmured, "Ah, come on. One drink and a story, and then I'll be out of your pretty hair. What'd ya say?"

Lowering her hand in defeat, knowing she hadn't fooled him, Marie muttered, "I really don't have time—"

"Did you want another ten, fifteen minutes to stare at that menu?" the man asked, gazing down at the laminated list of meals with a serious gaze, but she could see the irritating glitter of amusement. Snorting through her nose, Marie snapped, "Would you please continue with your own business and leave me to mine."

"Just a drink and a story, that's all I ask."

Marie faltered, raising an eyebrow above her eye patch. Perhaps if she was quick, she could still make it in time before Azusa's friend got there… _Ah, who am I kidding? He's already so late, he probably forgot or dismissed it altogether._

Glancing at the door, she caught the man's grin of triumph out of the corner of her eye. _This kind of guy… he's like all the other creeps out there… Oh, what has become of me?_

With a disappointed sigh, Marie growled sharply, "Fine, but only one drink."

"Great," the man smiled, a little too Cheshire cat-like for her comfort and beckoned a waiter.

Marie looked over the menu again even though she'd memorized the whole thing. "A glass of red wine is fine."

"And you, sir?" The waiter viewed the rather scruffy man before him who was gazing back at him with a sneer, followed by, "Whatever you have probably isn't strong enough for my taste."

The waiter looked appalled for a few seconds before pivoting and striding back into the crowd, followed by the snickering of Marie's partner.

Marie didn't say a word, tracing circles in her napkin and not meeting her company's eyes until he chimed, "About that story?"

With a long sigh of resignation, the blonde haired woman began, "It happened when I was a student at the DWMA. I was on a mission with my weapon partner and a few friends, one of which could see right through witches' Soul Protects. We were in an old, run down town in California where it was rumored a nest of kishin were attacking citizens left and right, leaving remaining residents in a panic."

When she looked up, her listener appeared quite thoughtful as he took in what she was relaying. He no longer had a smug look on his face and glanced up once when the waiter came back with Marie's glass of wine, though he did break his solemn gaze just to leer at the waiter.

Clearing her throat and gaining her company's attention again, she continued after a hasty sip of wine. "Well, it turns out there weren't as many kishin as we previously thought. There were actually three witches and two kishin. We didn't know until we had walked into a trap and my friend had pierced through the witches' Soul Protects. He tried to warn us, but we were attacked from all sides."

"You never saw it coming," the man across from her murmured, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms as Marie shook her head.

"We knew we couldn't escape, they'd only get us when our backs were turned, so," Marie took another drink from her wine glass, looking into the deep purple contents sorrowfully, "we fought with everything we had and it was a miracle we won, however, I lost my eye to one of the kishin. We returned to the Academy as quickly as we could to treat those who were badly wounded. We were lucky to have been so close to Death City in the first place."

"And that's the story?"

Marie gave a short nod, keeping her downcast eyes on wine glass without saying a word. She hated to look so helpless in front of a random stranger, but she couldn't help the sharp intake of breath when she was asked what happened to her partner during the battle.

Looking up at her company, she answered in what she hoped to be a strong whisper, "She was fatally injured before dying when we returned to the Academy. It was while trying to protect her that I lost my left eye. Had I been any slower, I'd still have my eye, however my meister would have been killed at that moment."

"Why didn't you let her?" the man across the table asked, watching her with an intrigued look. "Die right then and there, I mean."

Marie looked horrified and bolted up in her seat, exclaiming, "Because I am a weapon, and I was trained to protect my meister. At least there was a fraction of a chance to save her because of my actions!"

Around them, other occupants of the restaurant were watching the couple with startled expressions, but neither Marie nor her listener paid any attention.

"And what if you'd both died?" the rude gentlemen demanded with a shrug. "Then it would have been completely pointless. I just don't get the relationships of meisters and weapons sometimes."

"Perhaps if you had such a relationship, you would understand," Marie growled, slowly lowering herself back into her chair. "Now I've told my story, so please let me be."

"I've had a partnership like the one you described," the man continued on, ignoring Marie's request. "Though I can assure you I was not bound by the law a weapon has to protect their meisters at all times. I did it because I wanted to protect her."

Marie looked taken aback for a moment before saying, "Well, that's why weapons protect their meisters, because they want to, not because they feel obligated to do so."

"Yes, but do they take the bullet because they're close friends with their meister?" the man inquired, looking peculiarly serious. "Do they let themselves get stabbed because they love their partner?"

"At times, yes," Marie answered cautiously. "As soon as they become partners, they create a bond that cannot be broken easily. They may be friends, classmates, maybe even in love, but they'll always have that separate bond of meister and weapon. Another bond like one of friendship or affection strengthens their original one."

Her companion was smiling now, though it wasn't a crude smirk like before, but more one of recollection. Shaking his head slowly and chuckling under his breath, he said, "That's quite the concept you've thought up."

Marie looked bewildered until both herself and her company looked up when a taller, well dressed man approached the table, inquiring, "Miss Marie Mjölnir?"

"Yes, that's me," Marie cried, almost in surprise as she stood, shaking the newcomer's hand. "I'm sorry, I was beginning to think… well, never mind. It's good to meet you."

"You too, and I apologize for how late I am." The man's solemn eyes turned to Marie's original company who was already on his feet, motioning with a wrist flick for Marie's date to sit. As the other man did so, Marie watched the stranger begin striding slowly to the front door.

Excusing herself, Marie quickly called after him, "Hold on."

The man stopped, but he didn't turn.

"What's your name?" Marie inquired. "You got a story from me, so I deserve a name from you."

The man twisted around with a sly grin and he answered, "It's Sou, but seeing as you're quite the lady and you did tell me a good tale, I'll let you in on a little secret: My actual name is Giriko."

And with that, he turned and was out the door and into the jet black of the night beyond, leaving Marie at her table with an empty wine glass and a rather mystified date.

-/-\-|-/-\-

A/N: For some reason, I particularly enjoyed this pairing. ^^ Obviously in this one-shot, Marie's eye is not the same as it is in the anime. Also, I go by the manga, using the fake name Giriko gave to Maka, Soul, and Crona when they first met him: Sou.


	9. Powerful Sumac and Pecans

I don't own Soul Eater, just my lovely OC's.

**9: Powerful Sumac and Pecans**

**Cornered**

He really hoped his uneasiness didn't show, but he had a feeling the beads of sweat dripping down his pale face gave him away. He really should have thought about the mission longer before taking it. He hadn't been expecting this.

Thinking over his actions again, he slowly backed up three paces, looking around anxiously. He knew what would happen if he went too far to the right, so escaping that way was a definite no.

He could feel the eyes of his enemy on him, watching his every nervous twitch and each time he shuddered when his soul convulsed. If he stayed put any longer, she'd immediately fall upon him like vultures on a carcass.

It didn't matter how long he ran or how he tried to escape her wrath, the truth was always there: He was cornered with no way out.

If he went left, he would be slaughtered by the sneak attack she had set up and kept giggling about. If he went right, it would be a massacre head on. She had him cornered with no way to escape, and he had no use but to accept his painful defeat.

Swallowing shakily, he raised his head to his attacker, facing her gleeful smile with what he hoped to be a strong look and whispered hoarsely, "You win."

An overly victorious laugh met his excruciating surrender, and he winced, waiting for the finishing blow. It happened with an agonizing slowness, giving him time to savor every last moment of his freedom. Then with a sickening crack, it was all over, and the only thing he could hear was the echoing words of his triumphant opponent: "Queen takes King!"

For a few seconds it was silent before a tiny voice much different than the demonic one from before inquired innocently, "Wanna play again?"

Spirit flopped down on the tabletop, scattering chess pieces all over and giving the young witch Angela a long, incredulous look. "That was our fifth game, Angie. Aren't you bored yet?"

With another squeal of delight, Angela's head rocked back and forth as she shook her head no. "I'm having fun! Play with me again! Again!"

Spirit exhaled a long trail of breath and slowly reached down, plucking his King that had fallen to the floor during Angela's victory antics, placing it on the board. "Fine, but one more."

Baby-sitting the young witch Angela had been an even more grueling task than he'd originally anticipated.

-/-\-|-/-\-

A/N: Fear the mighty chess player Angela! And sorry for the shortness of this one… .

Look! The review button is calling to you… you can hear it… you know you can…


	10. Burnt Almonds and Turmeric

**10: Burnt Almonds and Turmeric **

**Haunting Customer**

The soft tinkling of the silver bell above the café's door signals someone's arrival, and from where she sits behind the counter, she calls to the figure entering, "We're closed now, so come back tomorrow."

The visitor doesn't stop, only raises their head and pulls back the dark, baggy hood of the jacket they're wearing.

Seeing the customer's stubbornness, the young woman straightens and takes on a more stern countenance. "I'm sorry, but we're _closed._"

Piercing red eyes narrow with some irritation, but the stranger doesn't turn around and leave Death Bucks. Instead, he eerily floats over to the counter the young woman is standing behind and takes a seat, pulling the stool forward until he's leaning quite close to the nervous female.

"I s-said we're closed," she repeats firmly one last time, unable to keep the stutter out of the sentence. When the customer still doesn't move, she steels herself, reminding herself that The Master left her in charge of the café while he went out for just a few seconds. She can handle a persistent creep.

With a scowl at the visitor's maddening silence, she snaps, "Look, we're open all day tomorrow. If you want to come back then, fine, but we're—"

"You're Elizabeth Thompson, correct?"

To say the inference caught her off guard is an understatement. To be completely honest, she felt her soul edge into her heart where they both pulsed completely out of synch before she managed to choke out a hesitant, "Yes."

The man at the counter doesn't smile when she answers, but only stretches his long fingers, running his left thumb across a strange tattoo on his right middle finger. Scrutinizing her through his black and white bangs, the man says, "You're a weapon of the little Shinigami, prepared to become a Death Scythe for when he becomes the keeper of all Order."

Her lips tighten at the thought and she answers, "That's not what I had in mind."

"Of course," the man muses to himself with a hissing voice. "He pulled you away from Brooklyn, your home, and you decided to go with him because you had a plan." He raises a finger, pointing at Liz with a black nail. "You think you'll rob him of everything he has, leave him with nothing. You knew he was a spoiled brat, so you and your sister would take advantage of the helpless Shinigami as soon as he brought you home to Death City."

Liz swallows harshly, holding her breath in aching lungs.

"But that's not how it's going to go." He fixes her with a long look, one she'd consider sympathetic if it wasn't for the unmistakable sense of cruelty that festered deep in his retinas. "No, it's going to be like this: You'll learn the little Shinigami makes you smile, makes you laugh, and you won't have to heart or soul to steal from him. You'll have been…"

Her soul contracts when the haunting customer finally chooses the phrase, "Killed by the Shinigami."

His fingers tap the counter as he speaks now, hard, intense drumming and scratching that causes her to intake sharply whenever his nails create a shriek. "You'll happily do whatever he says for the next few years of your life. You'll collect the souls of kishin, one after another. You'll always be there for him whenever he goes on one of his many rants about foolish symmetry."

The young woman wants to ask him to leave, but she can't bring herself to say anything to the man who seems content on relaying her entire future. She doesn't know who he thinks he is to dream up such a thing, but she continues to listen with wide eyes.

"He'll mess up on a mission; Lord Death with take away every single kishin soul you've earned. You'll join the Academy because your little Shinigami insists. There you'll get into a fight, meet a few people you may consider your _friends_," He says the word 'friends' with something akin to a sneer, and Liz flinches, "and associate yourself with a more… common life. Everything will be perfect."

She knows something bad has to be coming. The way he talks is too pleasant, too sweet. He's waiting to drop the bomb on her. A great, life changing bomb.

"Then you'll learn something on a mission. Something quite disturbing," the man continues, folding his arms together. "Your little Shinigami will find out about a kishin sleeping under the school. A monster of a man who was locked up hundreds of years ago for the good of the world. Someone will want to free him from the restraining school, and he will be freed."

Liz gulps, feeling a drop of sweat slither past her left eyebrow.

The man doesn't notice, or if he does, he doesn't grin in triumph or contempt. "Your lives will continue on, a little more hectic than before, and then the time will come. You'll find my location, and you'll come to fight me, to stick me right back under the school."

She gives a slight intake of breath, staring in horror at the man who's now just revealed himself a monster. "Y-You're the one under the school?" she demands, taking a step back.

The stranger pays no attention to her uneasiness and replies in a slow, matter-of-fact voice, "You'll all die. Each and every one of you, slain by my hands. Your meister won't save you, your friends won't save you. You won't even be able to help Patty."

"How would you know that?" Liz cries, clenching her fists and shaking visibly. "Everything you're saying, it's all a lie." "So you want it to be a lie?" the man inquires curiously. "You want everything I'm saying to disappear from the future?"

Warily, Liz nods, breathing, "Who wouldn't?"

"If you join me now, that future will be all gone." The monster grins. "Forget about your little Shinigami, and the future rapidly approaching. Change it all and come with me instead. You won't remember your sister, other attachments, or even the meaning of fear. There will be… nothing."

Liz thinks over what she's just been told, gritting her teeth and asking, "I won't know pain or my sister? There will truly be nothing?"

"It'll be all gone."

"You're insane." Liz glares defiantly at the man. "Did you not see the loyalty I hold for my sister while you thought over my future? Did you not see the love I have for her? Maybe we will lose to the bratty rich kid, and maybe we will learn to like him, and maybe, just maybe, a kishin will be freed from under the school and will kill us all, but I don't want nothingness."

The monster looks thoughtful, but not surprised by the young woman's choice.

"I want to see my sister happy throughout the years before our supposed death by your hand. I want to see her with friends, and a family. I know I don't believe it now, but I… I want that for myself, too." She brings her hands down on the counter with a bang and leans in close to her blank faced customer. "In my future, there is no nothingness. Now I will say this only _once _more. We. Are. Closed."

The man smiles, a very slow and far from real smile of genuine apology. "Very well, then. I'll let you return to your life."

With a sigh, he gets up to leave, stopping for just a moment to look back at his host. "At one point in your life, the little Shinigami is taken away from you," he murmurs, staring rather horridly at Liz. "You'll realize you never thanked him for all he did for you and Patty. You'll feel some despair, a few seconds of fading hope, and you'll remember this. You'll remember what I asked you."

Liz tenses when the stranger's voice lowers and grows spiteful.

"And maybe then you'll realize what a fool you were when the Shinigami returns to you, twisted and dark. When his eyes turn to ice and his soul goes black, you'll wish you'd said yes. You'll give up nothingness, for the inevitable nothingness from your meister. Trust me, little one." The man shoots her a bitter grin. "By the time you're crying, and he's as he should be, that's when you truly will be murdered by the Shinigami."

-/-\-|-/-\-

Liz's eyes snap open, and she rolls onto her side, breathing hard as a wave of nausea rolls over her. Forcing down the sick feeling in her throat, she slowly pulls herself upright in bed. What remains of the dream is still fresh in her mind, and his words are like a mantra, burning its way into her soul.

With a shake of her head, she gets out of bed and grabs her robe off the door handle, hastily tugging it on. She darts out of her room and down the stairs two at a time, bare feet hitting the tiled floor for just a second before she's through the dining room doors and headed to the library.

When she bursts through the double doors, she's breathing hard from running and the remnants of her dream that refuse to dissipate. As suspected, her meister is sitting in one of the large, black chairs with the light of some candles to illuminate the pages of the book he's reading.

Kid looks up at Liz with surprise before becoming more alarmed at the sight of her ragged state. He quickly sets down his book and pulls himself from his chair, inquiring, "Liz? What's wrong?"

Impatiently pushing a few loose strands of hair out of her face, she declares in a loud, austere tone, "I never thanked you for everything you did for me and Patty!"

The Shinigami looks confused, blinking once or twice in the eery light of the candles before murmuring, "What?"

"Everything you did for us," Liz repeats, a little slower than before. "I never got to thank you. Before Black Star got you out of the Book of Eibon, I realized I never thanked you. And then after you got out, we were fighting Noah, and it wasn't on my mind to thank you. So now I'm finally saying it: Thank you."

The look of bewilderment remains on her meister's face for a few moments longer before it's replaced by a slow smile. With a shake of his head at the sister's flustered appearance, he answers, "You're welcome, Liz. I never regret the decision I made to find you two, and I appreciate your thanks. I'm grateful for you and Patty always being there for me, too."

Liz nods with a careful smile, taking a step back and murmuring, "Sorry to barge in like this in the middle of the night, but I just remembered I had to say that."

"What made you remember?"

Her foot freezes mid-step, and she stares at the floor, seeing the sneering face of the red-eyed customer at Death Bucks behind her eyes. Swallowing slowly, she looks back up at her meister and replies, "A world of nothing, I guess. A world of nothing and a mad man."

-/-\-|-/-\-

A/N: Obviously, this one-shot pulls away from Soul Eater's actual storyline, because Asura was locked up at this time. This one-shot is based around the way beginning of Soul Eater, so Soul Eater Not's chapters, when Liz and Patty both worked in the Death Bucks Café.


	11. Caring Raspberries with Black Salt

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been either busy, having fights with writer's block, or just didn't have any motivation whatsoever. I'm hoping these few one-shots will be enough for now. I got this suggestion from **SymmetryLocked **and I thank them very much for giving me three suggestions to choose from. There are a few Patty stories I have planned, so I decided not to do Patty x Black Star (though, I like that pairing), and I didn't feel like writing a male Crona again or even regular Crona, so no Tsubaki x Crona… Sorry. ^^' But my sister likes Tsubaki x Kid and I thought it sounded interesting, so ta-da! Hope you like it, and thank you for the suggestion.

I don't own Soul Eater… that's all there is to it.

-/-\-|-/-\-

**11. Caring Raspberries with Black Salt  
**

**The Heart of a Grim Reaper**

Tsubaki timidly raised a hand to knock on the large, black door of Gallows Manor and reeled back with an "Eep!" as it was flung open before her knuckles could make contact. As she blinked against the sudden bright light, the Dark Arm weapon spotted Patty's grinning face and she smiled nervously.

"Hiyah!" Patty cried, bowing deeply and sweeping an arm in front of her as Tsubaki hesitantly stepped inside. "What brings you here, long haired one?"

Tsubaki tilted her head to the side, wondering where it was Patty got most of the things she said. Shaking her head, the older girl inquired, "Is Kid here? I need to talk to him about… well, the mission that was a bit of a failure. I should've known the Eiffel Tower wouldn't have survived Black Star's habits."

Patty burst out into laughter, kicking the door shut and exclaiming, "Bye-bye, tower! I always thought it looked too skeletal."

Tsubaki grinned uneasily, rubbing the back of her neck before returning to the task at hand. "Yeah, everything about that. I wanted to apologize to Kid for it. I had a long talk with Black Star about coming over and apologizing himself, but he was too stubborn and doesn't believe he did anything wrong."

Patty giggled, leading Tsubaki to the staircase leading to the second floor and calling down to her, "Black Star is Black Star. I think Kid's upstairs."

"The little drama queen?" came a voice from overhead and both Tsubaki and Patty looked up. Liz stood at the top of the stairs, leaning against the railing with an exasperated look. "Yeah, he's upstairs. After all, the world did lose a symmetrical piece of art today. He's been moping." The older sister glanced over to Tsubaki, nodding once. "Hey, Tsubaki."

"Oh," Tsubaki murmured, feeling a stab of guilt before returning the demon pistol's greeting. "Can I talk to him?"

"Sure," Liz replied with a sigh, turning and walking down the hallway as Patty skipped after her, followed by Tsubaki. "He's been shut up in his room. You can go talk some sense into him. I was gonna get Patty to do it but…"

"You can have a crack at it first," Patty piped up cheerfully. All three came to a stop outside a closed black door and Liz rapped her fingers against it, calling, "Hey, Kid! Tsubaki's here to talk about the… uh… mission."

"The one that ended with the Eiffel Tower turning to a massive pile of metal!" Patty clarified, earning a long look from her sister.

"Anyway, she's coming in," Liz sighed, setting the door ajar and backing away with Patty. "Good luck, Tsubaki."

"Thanks," the weapon murmured quietly, staring into the darkness of the room with an apprehensive look. "I'll just head on in then, I guess…"

Tsubaki carefully slipped into the room, closing the door behind her and squinting through the darkness. She never really did consider how her classmate would act after a major symmetrical catastrophe like the one earlier that day. But now that she thought of it, sitting alone in the darkness, rocking back and forth as an attempt to soothe oneself sounded pretty accurate. That or him seething as he plotted revenge against the destroyer of his symmetrical fetishes while locked away in his own closet.

However, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and the room became more clear with the help of an open window letting in pale moonlight, she found the room was empty. She guessed the only way someone could be in the room was if they were curled up underneath the bed or concealed in the closet.

"Kid? Are you in here?" Tsubaki called nervously, looking around for any signs of movement. "I wanted to talk about earlier today. Hello?"

"Right here, Tsubaki."

The Dark Arm weapon whipped around, putting a hand to her mouth to smother a startled shriek. Kid's upside down face was watching her from the open window, blinking expectantly and Tsubaki quickly rushed over. To her surprise, the Grim Reaper was actually looking down at her from the roof, and as soon as she approached, he pulled himself back onto the concrete archway.

"You wanted to talk about the mission?" Kid inquired, watching Tsubaki as she poked her head out the window and twisted it in his direction.

"Yeah," she replied in a strained voice, feeling her neck crack from the position she was putting it in.

"Just climb up," Kid advised, leaning down and offering her his hand. "It's not too difficult."

Tsubaki looked down at the shrubbery below her, gulping at the sudden thought of plunging into the greenery and violating the manor's symmetry. Looking up at Kid, she realized where he was sitting wasn't all that far away and she climbed onto the window sill. Grabbing the Grim Reaper's hand and placing her other on the edge of the roof, she lifted herself upwards until she could inch herself onto the arching roof beside the meister.

"See? Not so bad," Kid said as soon as the Dark Arm weapon was seated soundly beside him. "You were saying you wanted to talk about this morning?"

"Yeah," Tsubaki answered quietly, gazing down at the ground far beneath their feet. "I wanted to apologize for Black Star's actions. He can get so caught up in himself, he forgets about everything around him and what consequences will follow his actions. He never should have followed that kishin up the Eiffel Tower, and I'm really, _really _sorry."

"So why didn't he come and apologize?"

Tsubaki turned to the son of Lord Death, but his focus was on the black sky above their headed, shrouded in numerous specks of light. "He doesn't think he did anything wrong," she replied softly, looking down at her feet with a downcast expression. "We collected the kishin souls and he was the star of the show, that's what he thinks."

"Of course," Kid sighed, frowning up at the stars. "You're very impressive, Tsubaki. To put up with a person like that."

"Not really," Tsubaki murmured, cheeks going red from the sudden praise. "You get used to his antics, put your foot down on the extra disturbing things, and pretty soon you have him under control."

"If you don't mind telling me, how did you meet?"

The weapon thought about the inquiry for a few moments before shrugging. "It was at the entrance ceremony. He was being a loud mouth, but I thought his speech was nice. He said he wouldn't mind remembering my name and after running into each other a few times in class, we became partners."

"You didn't care about his past?" Kid asked, glancing at Tsubaki out of the corner of his eye.

The Dark blade shook her head, ponytail swishing back and forth. "I didn't think much of the tattoo, and I knew the Academy wouldn't let in a murderer. Besides, even if he was a killer, I believe he could have changed."

"I'm sure if anyone could have changed him it would've been you," the Grim Reaper stated solemnly, turning back to the stars. "You have that way with people."

Tsubaki smiled slightly before she followed the meister's gaze, counting the bright pin points in the sky before murmuring, "Black Star says it's always bright in Death City, even at night, so you can never see the stars."

"Sometimes there're nights like this one," Kid answered. "Which I'm grateful for. I don't think I could ever get used to a world without stars."

"The sky is always full of stars at home," Tsubaki said quietly. "Masamune and I always sat out and looked at the night sky. He always enjoyed pointing out the constellations to me."

Kid turned his attention to the Dark Arm weapon, frowning when she wiped a hand across her eyes. With a fraction of a smile, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder without saying a word.

Tsubaki ran her thumb under her left eye, sniffing a little before whispering, "Sorry. I don't usually talk about my brother, and when I do, I'm almost always calm. I guess it's been awhile since I've thought about how we looked at the stars together. I'm sorry to be a bother."

"Don't worry about it," Kid spoke gently, rubbing her shoulder before withdrawing his hand. "You're no bother at all."

The Dark Arm weapon smiled at the reaper's sympathetic tone and cleared her throat, wiping the remaining traces of sadness from her face. Pushing the happy memories of her and her brother elsewhere for the time being, she focused on the sky above her head once more. "You don't have siblings, right?"

The Grim Reaper shook his head slowly.

"Do you ever wish you had siblings?"

Beside her, Kid was silent, frowning thoughtfully at the question and assuring Tsubaki it was fine when the dark haired weapon began worrying it was a sensitive topic. With a shrug of his shoulders, he murmured, "I don't usually think about it. I am a fragment of my father with the soul purpose of being the next Lord Death. It's a job that doesn't require brothers or sisters, even a mother. I wouldn't even need a female partner to stand by my side."

Tsubaki looked down where her hands were folded in her lap before saying quietly, "I think that'd be sad. There has to be someone out there for everyone, even for Grim Reapers who don't need wives. Even if she won't be the mother of your child, wouldn't you want that relationship with a person?"

Again, the Grim Reaper beside her considered the inquiry before replying, "I don't know if I'd be capable of feeling such emotions. My father loves me, yes, but most of the time, it feels like there's a barrier we can't cross. Something that keeps us from showing our feelings freely." Kid turned to Tsubaki, countenance unreadable. "Because that's the kind of attitude Grim Reapers need when carrying souls to the afterlife."

"That's ridiculous."

Kid blinked, startled by the bluntness of Tsubaki's statement, and the Dark Arm weapon's face went red. "W-Well, what I mean is…" She inhaled deeply, thinking about her next words before finishing, "Why did you get stuck with such a heartless job? Who gets to decide if you can love someone or not? Even if you don't truly know how to, you can still show them affection, care for them, and be with them all the time. That's what I think love would be. Surely it isn't difficult for Death to do that?"

The Grim Reaper was quiet, watching Tsubaki with an expression she couldn't quite place as puzzlement or deep in thought. Either way, the girl hoped she was making sense and didn't give the appearance of a rambling idiot.

"I wouldn't mind living with a barrier between me and someone I care about," Tsubaki began, looking up at the constellations before them, "because if they showed affection and kindness and were always with me, I could live with the heart of a Grim Reaper. To me, there would never be that wall of ice."

They sat in silence after that with Kid fixated on the night sky and Tsubaki's cheeks flushed while she stared at her feet. She had to admit, she'd been a little intense, but she couldn't help herself. She'd always thought the emotions of a Grim Reaper were rather depressing, and she wanted to tell Kid, as well as herself, that death gods could still love, even with icy hearts. And she'd meant what she'd said, too, about having a relationship with a Grim Reaper. Where would the cold wall be if he cared about her and they spent their lives together? She just didn't see it.

"We're still young, Tsubaki," Kid murmured after a few minutes.

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes in bewilderment, wondering what the boy meant before he turned to look at her and finished, "But if I'm ever able to show the affection and kindness you described when I'm older, perhaps it'll be towards you."

The long haired girl blinked in surprise before she felt her cheeks grow even warmer than before, and she turned away from the reaper, folding and unfolding her hands in her lap.

"That is, if you're okay with it," Kid added with a soft smile, and Tsubaki looked back up at him, opening her mouth slowly but at a loss for words.

'…_because if they showed affection and kindness and were always with me, I could live with the heart of a Grim Reaper. To me, there would never be that wall of ice.'_

Timidly smiling back at the golden eyed meister, Tsubaki gave a short nod. "Yeah. That'd be okay."

-/-\-|-/-\-

A/N: I don't know how many days this fic sat unfinished, but I'm glad I finally got it done… even if it didn't go in the direction I thought it would.

This one-shot is before chapter 108 of course. Going by current chapters in Soul Eater's manga, I wonder if Kid has a mother or not. Apparently, Death mentions her in the earlier chapters of the manga, and I will worship whoever can tell me where that part is because I have never found it.


	12. Uncharacteristic Cocoa and Cloves

**12. Uncharacteristic Cocoa and Cloves**

**Flowers**

It started with a locker shrouded in violet Hydrangea blossoms. They rained down on her feet when she pulled open the door, and beside her, Kim looked startled, staring at the colorful petals. Looking away from the scented confetti and over at her weapon partner and inquired, "What's all this about?"

Jackie gazed into her locker, unable to think of a reason why flowers would adorn the usually plain inside, and she shook her head dubiously. "I don't know."

The next day is was Amaryllis, hanging in intricate webs across the front and inside of her locker. The more she stared at the red petals, the more mystified she became. It was nice, she'd admit that, but it'd be even nicer if she knew the occasion. Her birthday wasn't until another two months, Valentines Day was a ways off, and she really hoped it wasn't some prank of Black Star's.

On Wednesday she opened her locker slowly, wondering what pleasant decorations she would take home to join the rest of the flowers she'd stuck in a glass vase. Her eyes widened when light struck the white and red flowers hanging inside, and the aroma of roses seeped delicately into her nostrils.

"Why do I smell roses?"

Jackie jumped, slamming her locker shut in a hurry before she spotted Maka Albarn a few feet away, hoisting her own backpack over her shoulder. "Oh, I've been getting flowers since Monday and today it's roses."

"That's nice," the scythe meister exclaimed with a smile. "What other kinds of flowers?"

"On Monday it was Hydrangea blossoms, a really nice violet color, Tuesday was Amaryllis, and today, roses."

"That's an interesting selection," Maka murmured thoughtfully, holding her school books close to her. "I wonder why those ones. Who's sending them to you?"

"I don't know," Jackie answered with a shrug, opening her locker again and gently picking out the roses. "There's no note or anything."

"Typical, if it's a guy," Maka scoffed, earning a slight grin from her classmate. "Well, I should get to class. Good luck finding out who your admirer is."

"Thanks."

When she opened her locker on Thursday, she was a little disappointed to find it empty. She hadn't realized it, but she'd been looking forward to her beautifully arranged locker every morning. To find it so bare was a bit of a let down.

With a sigh, Jackie headed to her first class, still pondering why flowers had come to her at all. Perhaps it really had just been a joke of Black Star's. It certainly wasn't very funny, especially if he was just trying to get her hopes up or something.

Stepping through the door to Class Crescent Moon, Jackie almost gave a startled shriek when something was placed onto her head. Grabbing at the mysterious crown and turning on her heel, Kilik Rung stood behind her, arms raised up in defense. Looking puzzled, the weapon stared down at what she had pulled from her hair, finding it to be a wreath made of Verbena flowers.

Everyone in the class had their eyes on the meister and weapon as Jackie inquired slowly, "You? You've been giving me flowers all week?"

With a grin, Kilik shook his head, replying, "Sorry, but it's not me. I just had to deliver these. Your real admirer, oddly enough, doesn't know how to confront you. He says there's a hint in the flowers, though. You should figure it out."

-/-\-|-/-\-

"A hint in the flowers?" Maka inquired during lunch after Jackie had relayed the encounter. "With the colors, maybe? You're sure there wasn't a hidden note or something you missed?"

The weapon shook her long, dark hair, thinking deeply. "I didn't miss anything. I'm stumped."

The scythe meister across from her shrugged. "Another clue tomorrow, I guess."

On Friday, a carpet of Ageratum lay across the desktop where she usually sat. Everyone around her grinned knowingly, and it wasn't until she spoke to Maka later in the day, she found out the scythe meister had discovered the identity of her admirer as well. It seemed like she was the only one who didn't know, and no matter how many times she badgered the terrible-at-keeping-secrets-Black Star, apparently the student body had been smart to leave him in the dark about everything as well.

In the girl's dormitory where she lived with Kim, the kitchen was beginning to look like a florist's shop, though the girls' didn't mind the pleasant aromas that woke them every morning.

Saturday wasn't a school day, so she wasn't really surprised when flowers didn't make themselves known to her. She was a little disappointed, yes, and she was hoping another colorful and wonderful smelling gift would come soon, but throughout the entire morning, no flowers came.

For the rest of the day, the dormitory was pretty quiet, though she'd get looks and little grins here and there. By noon, she was actually getting concerned from her lack of gifts for the day. She was expecting some sort of big reveal when her admirer finally made himself known. Surely, if she hadn't yet received an explanation, there were still plants to come.

During the evening when the sun was setting low in the horizon, Kim grabbed her weapon partner by the shoulders and cried, "Let's go on a walk."

"Right now?" Jackie inquired as she was wheeled towards the door of the dormitory. "I guess so."

"Great, we'll come to," Tsugumi Harudori agreed, skipping after the older girls as Meme Tatane and Anya Hepburn followed with vigorous nods.

Jackie raised an eyebrow at the sudden company, wondering if her meister was okay with it, but Kim looked content, even a little excited. _What's going on…?_

They walked past one of the many public swimming pools in the city, the one Jackie had helped Kim clean when they'd first met. On their way past the busy pool, Black Star and his partner Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, as well as Liz and Patty Thompson leaped out, exclaiming, "Hey, you guys going on a walk?"

"Sure, you want to join?" Kim asked, smiling broadly and Jackie whipped her head back and forth between her suddenly social butterfly meister and the three sopping wet students who joined their little group.

On their way past an ice cream stand, Maka and her partner Soul Eater greeted their friends and somehow ended up walking along with them. The same happened with Death the Kid, Kilik, and Pot of Fire and Thunder while walking past Death City's biggest antique shop.

By that point, Jackie knew it wasn't a coincidence, and when Kim slyly suggested they all stop for a drink at Death Bucks Café, the lantern weapon knew they had to be reaching the end of their true motives.

When they stepped through the door, Jackie gaped in shock. Strung up in florescent rows along the walls and tables were numerous Ranunculus flowers. They sat in vases at every table as well as at least three to four students from the Academy crammed around every one, watching Jackie and her newly acquired entourage with big smiles.

"Oh, no," Jackie breathed, taking a step back and glancing nervously at Kim. "All these flowers I've been getting are a bit extreme… I'm not about to be proposed to, am I?"

"No!" Maka laughed from beside Kim, urging Jackie forward and sitting her down at the center table in the room. Jackie looked around at her friends for clues to what was about to happen, but they all disappeared to their own tables.

A commotion from the kitchen had Jackie frowning as Black Star and Oxford rushed back and forth behind the open curtain over the door. They appeared to be arguing with someone, and finally Black Star rolled his eyes and grabbed at the unknown figure before sending them forcefully through the kitchen door.

Jackie's eyes widened in bewilderment at the person who scowled back at Black Star's snickering before turning towards her table. He walked slowly with the same serious frown on his face he always wore, and he sat down in front of her, nodding once.

"Harvar?" Jackie inquired, looking astonished. "You've been sending me flowers?"

The weapon of Ox nodded once, releasing a long sigh that had Jackie wondering if he'd been bullied into it. It wasn't until she noticed his fingers tapping nervously on the table, she realized he didn't know what to say.

"Why is everyone here?" the lantern weapon asked, deciding to veer away from the flower topic, if only a little.

Harvar shrugged, looking around at everyone through his red tinted glasses before saying, "Ever since we got you and Kim back from Arachnephobia, everyone's been pestering me about how I treated you guys during that mission."

"I don't remember," Jackie murmured softly.

"That's probably for the best," Harvar replied with a nod. "It was Ox's idea; he told me to give you flowers or something to make up for it. He said something about jealousy running rapidly through his veins and warned me not to do anything that would be anything better than what he would do for Kim."

Jackie smiled slightly before breaking out into soft laughter, earning a rare smirk from Harvar. When her giggling died down, the lantern weapon inquired, "I thought you said there were clues in the flowers?"

"Think about it."

Jackie flinched when Maka's chair suddenly scooted itself over to her own, and the scythe meister beamed at her. "I figured it out just before Ox told me Harvar was your flower sender. Think of the names of the flowers."

The dark eyed weapon looked back on the names of her gifts, a sudden idea coming to mind.

"Hydrangea blossoms," Harvar said quietly. "H."

"Amaryllis," Jackie added with nod. "A."

"Roses on Wednesday," Maka murmured with a smile. "R."

"And when you look at all the names," Black Star's boisterous tone called before the assassin was suddenly leaning over the table with a displeased Ox behind him, "you'll find that all the names will spell _Harvar_. Rather mushy, don't you think?"

"It was Ox's idea," Harvar spoke up, waving his hands dismissively. "I agreed to it because it sounded… alright, I guess."

"I liked it either way," Jackie exclaimed, smiling brightly at Harvar. "Whatever happened in Baba Yaga's Castle, I think I could forgive with all this. Thank you, Harvar."

The dark haired weapon looked away from the demon lantern with his almost permanent frown but his cheeks were turning a pale pink.

"Congratulations, Jackie," Kim snickered evilly, jabbing a thumb at the red faced Harvar. "You're probably the first person who's successfully gotten a blush out of always-stoic-Harvar!"

The Demon Lightning Spear remained silent, stubbornly keeping his gaze anywhere but his friends' faces and Jackie smiled.

From where he still sat sprawled across the table, Black Star shook his head with a snort. "Mushy…"

-/-\-|-/-\-

A/N: This one-shot isn't my favorite and I would've changed it if I had other ideas. I hope you guys like it, even if I don't.

Thank you, **CatKkit**, who gave me this suggestion. Harvar isn't exactly a favorite character of mine, and when asking my friend for ideas for this pairing, I described Harvar using… interesting words. . The awkward flower theme of this one-shot was given to me by my friend, the hyper-active, secret weapon I use against writer's block. It never fails.


	13. Scared Butterscotch and Sunflower Seeds

**13. Scared Butterscotch and Sunflower Seeds  
**

**Something to Soothe Your Soul**

She was a strong woman, she always believed that, but in the midst of war, things became too much for her. She could work her way around the worst of battles, leaving enemies in infuriated states when they could not catch her. If they did, she could take care of them rather easily. It was when everyone fell around her she began to panic.

-/-\-|-/-\-

The young woman charges through Death City, hoping she isn't caught by the mass of witches making their way through the streets, taking down everything and everyone in their path.

She doesn't know what happened to Soul and Maka, only that they told her to get help from Kid and his two weapon partners who were defending the DWMA.

Her feet ache from running and her eyes are filled with the visions of explosions and casualties. All she can smell is fire and death.

Half of the Academy has already been destroyed, and she honestly can't see the point of protecting the rest of it, but she supposes Death has his reasons for keeping the building upright and out of enemy hands.

A building collapses behind her as she leaps up the remaining steps of the DWMA, causing her to flinch and hurry quickly into the debris of the school. Her soul stiffens when she can't hear fighting. Perhaps Kid and the others were able to get most of the battle outside. She desperately hopes that's the case.

She continues on through the school, wondering if anyone is still around. Maka and Soul need help with the line of witches advancing towards the center of Death City. Surely she can get help from someone.

Two strong hands grab her arms suddenly, pulling her back and she lets out a cry, kicking out with her feet and struggling with everything she has.

"It's me!" a voice cries in her ear and she calms down, recognizing the blue haired assassin's unusually serious tone. "Anyone who was inside the Academy is gone now. They're either dead or fighting elsewhere. Kid and a few others managed to get the worst of the battle out. Why are you here?"

"It's Soul and Maka!" she exclaims, struggling out of Black Star's hands. "They need help in the center of the city."

"We'll help them out!" the assassin promises, starting towards the deteriorating entrance of the Academy. "Tell them we're on our way. I'll get some more help!"

He's gone in an instant and she hurries after him, tripping over debris and nearly falling down the ruins of what used to be the DWMA's steps. Black Star is fighting a group of kishin that suddenly appeared while he had been talking to her. She wants to help him but he screams at her to find Kid so Maka and Soul can get help. She hates to leave him outnumbered and as she hears a body slam into the ground behind her, she prays it isn't his.

She hasn't the slightest idea where Kid is, so she runs. She races through the middle of the fight, past Kim and Jackie as they try taking on a kishin three times their size. Past Death Scythe who spots her for only a second before he dissolves back into scythe form for Stein to wield. She's going so fast she nearly misses Kid who's battling a witch using one hand to hold both pistols. His right arm is twisted awkwardly and hanging limply at his side.

"Reaper!" she cries, hoping he understands the title and recognizes her voice. She smiles in relief when he turns, eyes quickly scanning the battlefield before the witch he's fighting has time to get to her feet. He spots her and she's about to relay Maka's request for help when something strikes her left side. She's sent flying, eyes wide with shock as everything becomes a blur around her.

Kid yells for her but the witch he'd been fighting is on her feet and running at him, giving him no time to check his comrade.

The pain in her left side is cold and she lays still from where she fell to the ground. Her vision may be going fuzzy, but even she can see the crimson stains growing rapidly around her. The shouts and explosions around her grow softer and softer, making way for another, unusually pleasant tune that wraps around her mind.

She can no longer see or hear the war, only the strange melody enveloping her soul as though it intends to carry her to a safer place. With a content sigh and the feeling of being completely free from everything around her, she lets it take her away from the nightmare unraveling in Death City.

-/-\-|-/-\-

A young man withdraws his hand, leaving a pair of headphones resting over the ears of a trembling cat curled up asleep on one of the Death City's park benches. He strokes the purple feline's back, smiling when she begins to purr before continuing on his way, murmuring quietly, "Something to soothe your soul."

-/-\-|-/-\-

A/N: A short Justin x Blair… It sounded cute.


	14. Creative Sugarcane and Ketchup

**14. Creative Sugarcane and Ketchup **

**The Sleeping Death Scythe**

She just couldn't help herself. He looked so peaceful from where he slept on the park bench. In fact, he looked _too_ peaceful, so naturally something had to be done.

Patty tiptoed over to where the sleeping Death Scythe was sprawled out on the wooden seat, legs stretched out carelessly in front of him, arms draped over the back of the bench while his head tilted way back, allowing choked snores to escape his barely open mouth.

A few ideas ran through her head, impressively devious plans that were not in Spirit's favor. However, she didn't have any jalapeño peppers, cinnamon, or superglue with her, so a few of those plans were, much to her disappointment, out of the question.

Although, what she did happen to have on hand could prove to be very useful with what she was plotting. Lucky for her, Kid could never have picked a better day for her to run to the market and buy so many. She had a feeling the next half hour was going to be very, _very_ fun.

-/-\-|-/-\-

"Hey, Spirit… Spirit, wake up."

The red haired man's eyes slowly cracked open, struggling to focus on the figure before him. When he recognized his former, sadistic partner's expressionless face and glinting glasses, he shot forward, screeching something about having all his organs in tact or there was going to be a major problem. Of course, the fact Stein was carrying a cooler normally used in hospitals for transporting organs didn't assure Spirit in the slightest and he only grew more ballistic.

"Relax," the younger man sighed, setting the box on the park bench and opening up. "It's just my lunch."

Spirit looked over the contents warily, nodding contently when the food inside proved the scientist's momentary innocence. Then he noticed Stein's rather smug look and he grew suspicious again. "What?"

"Nothing," Stein replied, inhaling deeply on the cigarette pinched between his fingers. "It's just that artwork on your face tells quite the story. When are you going to fall asleep again so I can see how it ends? The fate of the ninja giraffe is hanging in the balance."

Death Scythe's hand flew to his face and he rubbed his cheek frantically, gazing down at his palm to see it smeared with yellow and black. "What the…?"

-/-\-|-/-\-

"Here are all the markers and sharpies you wanted, Kiddo!" Patty sang, skipping into Gallows Manor's dining room and throwing the shopping bag before her meister. "I got all the colors of the rainbow!"

"Thanks." The Shinigami smiled up at her, reaching into the bag and pulling out small boxes of colors and giving them a confused look. "Did you open all of them up and test them?" he inquired, gazing quizzically at torn cardboard flaps and the marker's caps that had been placed on the wrong colors.

"Yeah, I used a few!" Patty giggled, turning to leave the room.

"The least you could do is put the right colored caps on their appropriate markers. There's no order to these whatsoever anymore," Kid sighed, beginning to pluck the covers of the markers off and sticking them back on their original colors. "You didn't vandalize any of Death City when you used these, did you?"

"Nope!" Patty sang before adding as an afterthought, "Just its citizens!" With a cheerful laugh, the young demon pistol darted out of the room before any words could join Kid's already horrified expression.

-/-\-|-/-\-

This interesting pair was suggested by **Dtksgirl**. I had never thought of this pairing, so I hadn't the slightest idea what the one-shot would even be about. Hope you liked it and thanks for the suggestion. ^^

Thank you, **AutumnMobile12 **for the idea of Stein's lunchbox. As for the ninja giraffes: A.) It's _Patty _and B.) My friend has a shirt with ninja giraffes on it.


	15. Soothing Paprika with Mint Leaves

A/N: As usual, I own nothing. Not a thing. No characters, only my own thoughts about the characters.

-/-\-|-/-\-

**15. Soothing Paprika with Mint Leaves**

**On The Other Side Of The Door**

Soul walked slowly down the long corridor's of the DWMA's basement, or, a more realistic name, the dungeon. Sure, the Academy already had a dungeon area with actual cells, but prisoners seemed to spend more time in the basement's guest rooms than the actual prison cells. Plus, the place was so creepy it was uncanny how well the word 'dungeon' fit.

Walking past door after door, Soul began wondering which one was Crona's. It'd been a few days since they'd defeated Asura and Crona had returned to them safely with a few wounds to show the sacrifice she made for them all. Maka and the others were glad the demon sword meister had made it through and they'd been able to bring her back to the DWMA. He was grateful, too.

She spent most of her time in her old room in the Academy's basement while an _almost _controlled chaos resided just up the stairs. Many things had to be dealt with, such as injuries, mental and physical; Death's remains, both his own pile of skin and the fragment of himself he'd left behind to finish up everything: Kid; and a few other enemies now neutral acquaintances that resided in the DWMA's basement.

Maka's injuries were being treated and when Soul had finally convinced her to rest, she made him promise to visit Crona before she'd settled into a deep sleep.

So, he had done just that, and was kicking himself because he couldn't remember which one of the stupid rooms had been hers.

He was thinking about going by gut instinct and knocking on the random door to his left when a quiet humming pulled his attention to a thick, closed door down the hall. Gazing around warily, he strode up to the door, raising a hand but stopping before his knuckles could make contact.

On the other side of the door, the muffled humming continued. It was a feminine voice, and although the tune was hard to hear through a thick metal door, he recognized it as Meditation of Souls, a song his brother used to play. As for the one humming rather solemnly, he could only guess it was Crona.

When he quietly rapped on the door, the humming stopped immediately and he called through the metal surface, "That was Meditation of Souls, right? You remember it pretty well from the short time I played it with my piano on the moon."

The person on the other side of the door was silent and finally their muffled voice answered, "I've heard it somewhere before."

"It would make sense if you don't remember too well. Things will start appearing more clearly now. At least, that's was Maka says," Soul answered.

Crona was silent for a moment or two before calling, "I guess so, now that the Kishin and Lady Medusa are gone. I'm sure your lives will return to normal now."

"Yours, too," Soul assured the soft voice. "Now that you're back with us, everything will return to a more mundane atmosphere, though I suppose that's after everything else is figured out, like Kid's position as Lord Death and a few enemies we have living down here along with you."

He could hear a long sigh from behind the door, followed by, "Why are you talking to me?"

The scythe narrowed his eyes in confusion before answering, "Maka wanted me to come talk to you. She would have herself, but she took quite the beating on the moon. I made sure she rested up for a bit before coming to see you."

"Are you talking to the rest of the prisoners as well?"

Soul shrugged before realizing how pointless the action was and replied, "Yeah, maybe. Sid's going to come down here later to talk with some of them. You remember Sid, right? The big blue guy?"

Silence and then, "Yeah, I saw him a few times."

"That's right." Soul smiled, happy Crona remembered. "He's going to come talk to the prisoners, see what's going to happen to them, all that stuff. Some of them were a really big help to us, especially the witches. Kid's really grateful to them, along with everyone else."

"That's good," came a thoughtful mumble. "I'm glad… could help…"

"What was that?" Soul asked loudly, knocking on the door softly. "I didn't catch that last bit; the door is really thick."

"Nothing," the girl inside the room murmured. "I just hope your new god of Death will be kind to those who were captured, whether they helped or not. It's not really any business of mine what happens to the rest of them, but I don't like sitting in here, wondering."

Soul felt his soul pulse in his chest and he blinked wearily. Though it may have just been the door muffling her voice, she sounded so soft and alone in the corner of her room. He didn't really have an explanation for the sudden urge to go inside Crona's room and comfort the poor meister. Maka had hugged the girl when she'd first met her and found a way deep within the trembling individual's soul. He couldn't help but wonder if he would have the same affect.

"It's alright," he said in a hushed voice, though loud enough so Crona would hear. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Look, I want you to go back to being happy." The scythe felt his face heat up a few degrees and he quickly clarified, "I mean, everyone wants you to be happy again. We don't want this whole war to change everything."

"You want me to be happy again? Everyone does?"

"Y-Yeah," Soul answered hesitantly, rubbing his forehead and looking around wearily. "You were humming just now, and you sounded almost… content. I…We all know you can return to getting along with everyone and having the time of your life."

He'd grown up, that was for sure. Soul could't have imagined himself saying this a year ago, before everything had happened. Asura's resurrection, the search for the kishin, and finally the killing of the troublesome enemy had changed them all. He would have thought it uncool, but Maka had done it once before and she wasn't here now, so it was up to him. And he really wanted Crona to be happy. She'd gone through too much already. She deserved friends who could comfort her and tell her it would be alright, and she deserved a cheerful, normal life with them.

"You're really nice," the little voice behind the door spoke up, interrupting his thoughts and the white haired teen rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "To be talking to someone like me."

"We all forgive you, Crona," Soul murmured, grabbing a hold of the metal handle of the door.

"Crona? What are y—" the voice inquired, stopping Soul from pushing the door open when an all too familiar, boisterous voice called out, "Hey, Soul! What're you doing down here?"

The Death Scythe whipped around, hoping his cheeks didn't appear to red or eyes too sentimental as he turned to face Black Star. The blue haired assassin looked confused as to why the weapon was down in the DWMA's basement and Soul was about to answer his mystified look when he suddenly noticed the figure standing beside him. The ever confused, nervous looking—

"Crona?" Soul cried almost hysterically, leaning forward as if to see right through a disguise the demon sword meister was wearing. "What are y—I thought you were—uh… In the… um…" He continued to babble for a few seconds, motioning to the door like some sort of insane person. "—but you're down here and you're—"

"Wondering why the white haired guy in front of her is being such a weirdo, yeah, that's right," Black Star answered, giving his friend a concerned look as though he might start coughing up all the kishin souls he collected in order to become a Death Scythe. "I brought Crona to visit Maka, and now I'm bringing her back to her room. So what are _you _doing in front of the frog's room?"

"The frog…?" Soul echoed dubiously, eyes widening with the sudden realization before he cried in shock. "You mean the witch Eruka!"

Very silently, the door in front of him creaked open and the red face of Eruka peeked out. For awhile, both the witch and scythe stared at each other for awhile before Eruka squeaked and slammed the door shut, leaving him staring wide eyed at the metal surface.

There was no way. It just couldn't be. In those few minutes, could he, the cool Soul Eater Evans, have developed feelings for a witch? And all because she was humming that stupid song his brother used to play on his violin and Maka purified the souls of Baba Yaga's Castle with?

He wouldn't have believed it, but his flushed cheeks, fidgeting soul, and snickering friend told him otherwise.

-/-\-|-/-\-

A/N: Aah, Soul. Know the identity of the person you're talking to before you say such heartfelt things.

So, I wrote this entire thing, was very satisfied with it, and _then _I read the last chapter of Soul Eater's manga. So, this isn't really accurate…


End file.
